C&C x-overs: GDI Weapons and Vehicles
by Blazblade
Summary: This is part of a new project I'm working on. This is a list of the new toys and gear that the boys and girls of the newly christened Galactic Defense Initiative will use in any story I'll be using them in. This will be AU set 150 years after C&C4 with GDI now being a dominate space power in it's own right. Note: Will be using certain weapons from games and other francises.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and Ships

**Hello to all of my followers, readers and fellow fanfic writers!**

 **After months of thinking, making ideas with other writers, and overall planning, I now bring to you a list for weapons that I'll be using for my crossover stories involving Command & Conquer. After seeing gameplay of some of the games (especially C&C3 and its expansion Kane's Wrath) along with reading the stories made by creamofwheat2311 (Halo: New Horizons and The Infinity Effect), I want to try my hand at doing similar stories to those, except instead of the UNSC, I use a version of GDI set in the future well after C&C4 (Yes, I KNOW how bad it was but bear with me). The weaponry that will be listed here is categorized as such:**

 **1\. Weapons based off of the main games, Mods, and some of the canceled ones.**

 **This is a no-brainer. Many of the weapons that I'll use in stories are upgraded versions of the vehicles and troops from the Tiberium games. This includes certain weapons from the mods of C &C3 (such as Tiberium Essence), Renegade, (Where some of the infantry weapons will be based on), and of course, the canceled TIBERIUM game (seriously, that game looked so cool and could have been a lot of fun. It's also where the armor, some of the equipment, weapons, and the looks of the soldiers in my stories will be from). As for units from C&C4, some may get a face-lift of my own design for units such as the Paladin aircraft**

 **2\. Weapons that I'll have made from scratch or modified from real life equipment.**

 **Since this takes place post-C &C4, GDI will have an enlarged space fleet and other weapons added to their arsenal so I'll end up having to make some up. This will be a problem as while I can easily come up with specs for them, it will be a problem to describe them so you guys have an idea of how they look. Never fear, I will give it my damnest to do so. As for weapons from modern day showing up, this will include some of the most recent weapons that our militaries have shown off such as Russia's Armata Combat Platform and its variants and things such as the US SB-1 Defiant. Don't worry I'll know a way to have them in and be effective.**

 **3\. Weapons from other franchises either in their original state or modified to fit certain areas.**

 **This will also be a major part of GDI's arsenal. The franchises I've planned to take weapons from so far are Ace Combat (in fact expect Strangereal to be one of the planets GDI finds out and in having some of there pliots help fly in GDI planes. Some of the Superweapons such as the new Arsenal Bird from the upcoming AC7, the Nimbus missiles from AC6, Stonehenge Raliguns from AC4 (will be used as Heavy guns against attacking spaceships), and such weapons used by the aces in the games and the appearance of the COFFIN system for use by GDI** **pilots. Another series I'll be using is Titanfall, so a good chunk of the Titans will be used by GDI, especially the Steel Talons (as for the GDI Titan, it will get a name change and will be upgraded), along with some of the weapons that they use (also, I plan on making a few weapons for them as well).**

 **Anyway, I think that will cover it for now so expect GDI to have a force that can fight alongside groups like the UNSC from Halo. Here's how the chapters will go:**

 **1\. Ships**

 **2\. Vehicles**

 **3\. Planes/starships**

 **4\. Infantry equipment**

 **5\. Military branches**

 **Those will be how I list them. So on to the first one, ships.**

* * *

Olympus-class Supercarrier

Length: 5,670 meters

Width: 1,000 meters

Height: 1,150 meters

Complement: 17,100 personnel

marine: 8,300

naval: 6,000

Intellgence: 1,800

Civilian: 500

Commandos: 500 (including 144 Legionary Commandos and 36 Centurion Commandos)

1 AI (Daniel)

Armament: 4 Mk 3 Super Ion cannons (bow)

2 Super Firestorm cannons

4 Ionized Railguns (1000 ton slugs at 35% of Lightspeed) (bow)

100 M120 Plasma point defense guns

M100 40mm Phalanx CIWS

20 twin barreled M95 Guardian 150mm cannons along the hull

20 Single barrel Ion cannons on the sides of the hull.

40 Double barrel Firestorm cannons

30 twin M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons (can be used for anti-ship and anti-air use)

220 pods with 60 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

120 pods with 40 Mk 3 Nimbus missiles (burst missiles for both anti-ship, anti-air, and ground targets)

60 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow multi-purpose missiles

72 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

6 triple barreled Ion cannons along the deck (3 forward firing and 3 rear firing)

36 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull (20cm slugs)

M101 laser CIWS

Armor: 210 inches of Octagonal Composite armor (certain metals include reinforced Depleted Uranium, reinforced Titanium alloy (known as Titanium A25), Lightened Composite materials, etc)

Mk 5 Shield Generator

Engines: 10 large Sublight particle engines, Portal Drive system for FTL travel

Vehicle complement:

10 Mk 3 MARV tanks

Mk 5 Mammoth Heavy tanks

MK 5 Predator Medium tanks

Armata Light Tanks

Wolf hover tanks

Mk 3 Slingshot SPAAGs

Inferno MLRS

M350 Hornet hover SPHs

M260 Chariot wheeled SPHs

M-145 Crusader SPH

MK 5 Juggernaut Artillery walkers

Bloodhound APC

Goliath APCs

Guardian II APCs

Armata IFV

Hunter TD/IFVs

Stryker V Mechs

Wolverine Mk IV Mechs

Various Titans

Aircraft:

MK 6 Orca Attack gunships

A-50 Orca dropships

Mk V Strike Orcas

V-75 Typhoon gunships

V-49 Narwhal transports

Ironside II transports

A-50S Stealth Orca tranports (for Centurion commando missions)

Stormhawk Multirole fighters

Phoenix Interceptors

Eagle strike fighters

Mk 3 Paladin Heavy fighters

Halberd stealth fighters/bombers

Akula attack fighters

10 Mercury-Class Frigates

9 Crawlers (three each of Offensive, defensive, and support Crawlers)

6 A-240 Spectre Super heavy Gunships

Bio: The most powerful ship in the GDI Navy. Commissioned in 2225, 10 years after the seventh Scrin incursion (also known as the Fifth Human-Scrin War) and still under construction during the Sixth Human-Scrin War 5 years ago, it was designed to be the flagship of the fleet, capable of fighting the most power Scrin combat vessels and the Neo Brotherhood of Nod. It has the best technology in GDI, from state of the art computers, targeting systems, and display systems. The hull resembles and enlarged version of the Kodiak II's hull with the front wedge removed, As the ship expanded in dimensions to allow for better firing arcs and the command bridge inside the hull for better protection Its the first ship whose shields can withstand a shot from a GDI Ion satellite on Class five setting (setting is equal to multiple strategic nukes that can destroy a small country) Its hull is also capable of taking immense amounts of punishment from GDI's heaviest weapon systems including taking a few shots from Ground based M400 Ion cannons (Which can deal large damage to Scrin Planetary Assault Carriers (several times bigger then TW3 era carriers)). It can also act as an assault ship due special thrust engines that can give it in atmospheric abilities.

* * *

Odin-Class Battleship

length: 4,300 meters

width: 900 meters

height: 1,000 meters

Complement: 16,200 personnel

8,000 marines

6,000 naval

1,500 Intelligence

300 civilans

400 Commandos (including 120 Legionary and 30 Centurion Commandos)

1 AI

Armament: 3 Super Ion cannons

2 Super Firestorm cannons

2 Ionized Raliguns (1000 ton)

M100 40mm Phalanx CIWS

M101 laser CIWS

66 M120 Plasma point defense guns

250 pods with 60 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

150 pods with 40 Mk 3 Nimbus missiles

50 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow multi-purpose missiles

90 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

36 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull

48 Double barrel Firestorm cannons along the hull

24 M96 triple barreled raliguns along the hull

42 twin barreled M95 Guardian 150mm cannons along the hull

30 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

4 Triple barreled M390 Ion cannons along the deck (2 rearward, 2 forward)

Armor: 190 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 8 Large Sublight particle engines, Portal Drive system for FTL travel

Aircraft:

Stormhawk multirole fighters

Halberd stealth fighters

Eagle strike fighters

A-50 Orca dropships

V-75 Typhoon gunships

MK 6 Orca Attack gunships

Bio: Built prior to the Fifth Human-Scrin War, the Odin-class battleships served as GDI's main armored fist in space battles. They were brought up to replace the earlier Arizona-class battleships in both firepower and armor, learning upon lessons from the Fourth Scrin War. During one battle at Alpha Centari, one Odin, _Thor,_ managed to destroy three Scrin Capital ships and five Planetary Assault Carriers in the span of fifteen minutes. Now numbering 28 with 24 more on the way, they're numerically the most powerful frontline combat ships in the whole fleet. They've also seen use in dealing with the Neo Brotherhood, seeing use as an orbital bombardment platform.

* * *

GST mk III

Length: 4,200 meters

Width: 1,000 meters

Height: 985 meters

Complement: 44,000

5,000 naval

Can carry 39,000 troops and their equipment and several Crawler variants

1 AI

Armament: 3 ion cannons

24 M130 100mm Gauss cannons in twin turrets

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

24 twin barreled M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

60 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles

24 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

6 single barreled M391 Ion cannons

Armor: 170 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Engines: 10 medium particle engines, Portal FTL drive systems

Mk4 shield generator

Bio: The main heavy hauler of the GDI Space Navy. Based on the original variant from the Ascension Conflict, the Mk III version is enlarged and more powerful. It can carry an entire Army or Marine Corps to any planet to conduct ground operations. It carries Offensive, Defensive, and Support Crawlers to act as a rapid assault force to establish a beachhead for invasions. Then when the designated area is secured, the Mobile Command Vehicle or MCV is deployed to begin setting up a main base of Operations for GDI forces.

* * *

Enterprise-Class Supercarrier

Length: 4,100 meters

Width: 875 meters

Length: 950 meters

Complement: 15,250 personal

7,000 Marines

6,300 Naval

900 Intellgence

400 Civilians

240 Commandos (including 96 Legionary and 24 Centurions)

1 AI

Armament: 2 Heavy Ion cannons

2 Heavy Firestorm cannons

2 Ionized railguns (600 ton slugs)

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

52 M120 Plasma point defense guns

120 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

70 pods with 40 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

150 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

24 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

36 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull

32 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

Armor: 165 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 8 large Sublight particle engines, Portal Drive system for FTL travel

Aircraft: 320

72 Stormhawk multirole fighters

60 Phoenix Interceptors

40 Eagle strike fighters

24 Mk 3 Paladin Heavy fighters

36 Akula attack fighters

36 Halberd stealth fighters

28 Halberd B stealth bombers

24 Mk V Strike Orcas

(Can be mixed around depending on the mission or depending on the need for either more fighters, attackers, or bombers)

Bio: Due in large part to counter the growing number of Scrin drone carriers overwhelming GDI naval units during the Fifth Human-Scrin War, the Enterprise-Class Supercarriers were built as part of Naval War Plan 4. The latest ship bearing the famous name, the carrier gives GDI improved flexibility as the ship carries special catapults that can allow the ships to launch their fighters in a matter of minutes. This would be invaluable during clashes with the Neo Brotherhood, allowing for fast retaliation strikes against Neo Nod bases and smashing an enemy strike group. The catapult system would be later upgraded in put on the Olympus-Class Supercarrier. They're designed much like the Odin-Class Battleships and the Olympus-Class Supercarriers are made to be the flagships of Task Forces, Battlegroups, and Fleets depending on the circumstance. Future versions are being made to be around 4.5 kms in order to carry more planes and weapons.

* * *

Granger-class Battlecrusiers

Length: 3,650 meters

Width: 690 meters

Height: 800 meters

Complement: 14,380 personnel

6,800 Marines

5,800 Naval

1,200 Intelligence

400 civilians

180 Commandos (including 90 Legionary and 18 Centurion Commandos)

1 AI

Armament: 3 Heavy Ion cannons

2 Heavy Firestorm cannons

2 Ionized railguns (900 ton slugs)

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

200 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

100 pods with 40 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

40 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

32 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

36 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull

32 twin barreled M95 Guardian 150mm cannons along the hull

28 Double barrel Firestorm cannons along the hull

20 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

4 double barreled M390 Ion cannons along the deck (2 rearward, 2 forward)

Armor: 150 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 3 large and 6 medium sized Sublight particle engines (Those three being from Odin-Class Battleships), Portal Drive system for FTL travel

Aircraft:

Stormhawk multirole fighters

A-50 Orca dropships

MK 6 Orca Attack gunships

Ironside II transports

Phoenix Interceptors

Eagle strike fighters

Mk 3 Paladin Heavy fighters

4 A-240 Spectre Super heavy Gunships

Akula attack fighters

Bio: Due to how similar certain spacebattles against the Neo Brotherhood were to the fighting during TW3 and TW4, GDI HIGHCOM had requested a "fast battleship" to keep up with Nod's new Reaper-class and Prophet-class Battlecrusiers and Tartarus-class Heavy cruisers in terms of overall speed. Thus, the ship named after the hero General Jack Granger of the Third Tiberium War was laid down and built. It has better speed then some of GDI's older destroyers due to the number and output of the engines along with lighter armor then usual GDI capital ships. Due to this, they built in hangers for the ship for it to take the role as a carrier to help counter balance dealing with more powerful and larger ships in combat. It proved itself when one ship _McNeil_ was able to hold back several Scrin cruisers during the Battle of Elysium Prime, allowing the civilian population to escape before it was destroyed in battle.

* * *

Olympus Mons-Class Carrier

Length: 3,250 meters

Width: 680 meters

Height: 529 meters

Complement: 9,450 personnel

4,200 Marines

4,000 Naval

820 Intelligence

320 civilians

80 Commandos (including 36 Legionary and 8 Centurions)

Armament: 1 F-SPAR (Focused Special Array) Cannon

2 Regular Ion cannons

(Special model is being built with one Super Ion Cannon for testing)

4 Firestorm cannons

2 Ionized railguns (400 ton slugs)

2 Large Meson particle cannons

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

32 M120 Plasma point defense guns

24 M120G Gatling Plasma guns

182 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

60 pods with 40 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

180 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

24 pods with SWBMs (Shock Wave Ballistic Missiles)

20 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

28 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull

20 duel barrled Meson particle cannons along the hull

32 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

4 double barreled M390 Ion cannons along the deck (2 rearward, 2 forward)

Armor: 120 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 4 large sublight particle engines and 6 small particle sublight engines, Portal Drive system for FTL travel

Aircraft: 278

66 Stormhawk multirole fighters

52 Phoenix Interceptors

36 Eagle strike fighters

20 Mk 3 Paladin Heavy fighters

32 Akula attack fighters

32 Halberd stealth fighters

20 Halberd B stealth bombers

20 Mk V Strike Orcas

(Can be mixed around depending on the mission or depending on the need for either more fighters, attackers, or bombers)

Bio: Seeing the need for a ship around the weight class of the Granger-Class Battlecrusiers for special Quick Reaction Forces or QRFs in order to help ease the need for extensive numbers of ships on the border of both Neo Nod and Scrin space along with a stronger carrier then that of the Midway, the Olympus Mons-Class of carriers was designed around the same time as the Olympus-Class Supercarrier. While more resources were sent to the latter project, the Olympus Mons-Class were made to test some of the newer designed weapons for GDI such as the new M120G Gatling plasma guns for point defense and even equipped with GDI-improved versions of Aureila's Meson Cannons. ( **Based off of the Olympus Mons from CoD: Infinite Warfare** )

* * *

Lafayette-Class Light Dreadnoughts

Length: 2,950 meters

Width: 600 meters

Height: 695 meters

Complement: 10,000 personnel

4,500 Marines

4,000 Naval

1,000 Intelligence

400 civilans

100 Commandos (including 72 Legionary and 12 Centurions)

1 AI

Armament: 2 Heavy Ion cannons (being upgraded to produce more power)

2 Heavy Firestorm cannons in front

2 Ionized railguns (800 ton slugs)

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

30 M120 Plasma point defense guns (part of upgrades to the ship)

M101 Laser CIWS

180 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

60 pods with 36 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

40 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

14 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

14 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull

36 Double barrel Firestorm cannons along the hull

18 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons (reduced to 14)

24 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons (upgraded to 30)

3 double barreled M390 Ion cannons along the deck (1 rearward, 2 forward) (upgraded to increase power)

8 single barreled M391 Ion cannons along the hull

Armor: 138 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 3 Shield Generator (most are being upgraded to Mk 4)

Engines: 3 large Particle engines (being upgraded to produce more power), Portal drive systems

Aircraft:

Stromhawk multirole fighters

Halberd stealth fighters

Eagle strike fighters

A-50 Orca dropships

MK 6 Orca Attack gunships

V-75 Typhoon gunships

Bio: Envisioned after the Fifth Human-Scrin War, the Lafayette-class ships serve as flagships for cruiser groups in combat. They proved effective against the Neo Brotherhood in fighting against their Tartarus-class heavy cruisers. However, Nod's use of suicidal strikes have caused GDI shipbuilders to increase the ships anti-fighter defenses. The Lafayettes are now undergoing improvements to their AA abilties while removing some of its heavy secondary armament. To compensate, the ship's Ion cannons are being upgraded to produce more power to deal with enemy capital ships, its engines are being upgraded to and the improved shielding will allow the ships to take more punishment.

* * *

Taurus-Class Assault ship

Length: 2,800 meters

Width: 775 meters

Length: 700 meters

Complement: 14,000

1 AI

Armament: 2 ion cannons

24 M130 100mm Gauss cannons in twin turrets

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

20 twin barreled M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

40 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles

12 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

20 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

3 single barreled M391 Ion cannons

Armor: 100 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Engines: 6 medium particle engines, Portal FTL drive systems

Mk4 shield generator

Other: Drop pods

Various Titans

6 different crawlers (2 of each type)

1 MCV

Bio: During the Fifth Human-Scrin War, and the guerrilla war with the Neo Brotherhood, GSTs came under heavy fire from enemy attacks due to their size and low mobility. While a stopgap idea had been made in terms of building GSTs with heavier armament and armor, it further slowed the ship down which increased it's vulnerability when enemy ships got close. Therefore, GDI HIGHCOM designed a new Assault ship that could hold its own against enemy Cruisers and Destroyers. Taurus-Class Assault ships have led the way for GDI blitz attacks on enemy planets or used in relief forces due to their speed.

* * *

Midway-Class Carrier

Length: 2,500 meters

Width: 700 meters

Height: 735 meters

Complement: 8,650 personnel

4,100 Marines

3,500 Naval

500 Intelligence

400 civilans

150 Commandos (including 96 Legionary and 18 Centurions)

1 AI

Armament: 2 Heavy Ion cannons

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

46 M120 Plasma point defense guns (part of upgrades to the ship)

M101 Laser CIWS

120 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles each

48 pods with 36 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

42 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

14 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

14 M96 twin barreled railguns along the hull

16 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

32 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

Armor: 124 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Engines: 4 large Particle engines, Portal Drive system for FTL travel

Aircraft: 208

52 Stormhawk multirole fighters

44 Phoenix Interceptors

32 Eagle strike fighters

20 Mk 3 Paladin Heavy fighters

24 Akula attack fighters

16 Halberd stealth fighters

20 Mk V Strike Orcas

Bio: Built as part of Naval War Plan 4, the Midway serves as a medium sized support ship to augment Cruiser groups in combat. Named after the island in the Pacific where the Russians launched an assault during WW2, Midway Carriers showed their effectiveness during the opening stages of the guerrilla war with Neo Nod as their higher speed allowed for fast response forces to minimize damage in the opening offensive. Later during the Sixith Scrin War, they were instrumental in slowing the Scrin massive advance, allowing for enough units to be sent to Neo Arcadia prior to the infamous siege that lasted several months before relief forces arrived to drive the Scrin from the planet.

* * *

Praetorian-Class Cruiser

Length: 1,500 meters

Width: 400 meters

Height: 480 meters

Complement: 1,700

Marines: 640

Naval: 1000

Commandos: 60 (including 18 Legionary and 6 Centurion Commandos)

1 AI

Armament: 3 Ion cannons

2 Firestorm cannons in front

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

12 M120 Plasma point defense guns

120 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles

60 pods with 36 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

36 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

22 Double barrel Firestorm cannons along the hull

12 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

14 M96 single barreled railguns along the hull

12 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

16 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

8 single barreled M391 Ion cannons (two on the deck and three on both sides of the hull)

Armor: 80 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 2 large Particle engines, Portal drive systems

Aircraft:

Stormhawk multirole fighters

Eagle strike fighters

A-50 Orca dropships

MK 6 Orca Attack gunships

V-75 Typhoon gunships

Vehicles:

MK 5 Predator Medium tanks

Armata Light Tanks

Bloodhound

Guardian II APCs

Goliath II APCs

Drop pods

Bio: Designed to be the backbone of the GDI fleet, the Praetorian-Class Cruiser was first deployed during the first skirmishes with the Neo Brotherhood. Their versatility allowed them to preform as both frontline ships and also as assault ships. They were first used during the Fifth Human-Scrin War and fought against both Planetary Assault Carriers and capital ships. They've also been used for hit and run attacks during battles with the Neo Brotherhood and have been made into strike groups for a flexible yet strong reaction force against any sizable Neo Nod strike force They're the most numerous capital ships in the GDI Navy. It's also the largest ship in GDI that can operate in atmosphere. A variant of the Praetorian is being built with experimental Particle Cannons replacing the Railguns or the Ion Cannons for a faster firing and harder hitting ship.

* * *

Sheppard-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,100 meters

Width: 345 meters

Height: 450 meters

Complement: 1,000

Marines: 320

Naval: 640

Commandos: 40 (including 12 Legionary Commandos and 6 Centurion Commandos)

1 AI

Armament: 1 Ion cannon

2 Firestorm cannons in front

2 Ionized Raliguns (100 tons)

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

10 M120 Plasma point defense guns

72 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles

32 pods with 24 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

24 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

8 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

12 M96 single barreled railguns along the hull

12 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

12 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

16 Double barrel Firestorm cannons along the hull

6 single barreled M391 Ion cannons (two on the deck and two on both sides of the hull)

Armor: 60 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 2 large Particle engines, Portal drive systems

Bio: The Sheppard-Class Destroyers were built to serve as both escort for larger ships, convoys, and as fast raiders. A few experimental models of the destroyers are being put through their final stages before being put to the production line. One version replaces the Ion Cannon with a Particle Cannon for faster firing. Another variant is equipped with an experimental rapid fire Gatling type Gauss Cannon replacing the main Ion cannon. It's also used as part of "Wolfpack" attacks, hearkening back to the submarine attacks that the Germans came with to help the Allies against the Soviets in WW2.

* * *

Mercury-Class Frigates

Length: 600 meters

Width: 265 meters

Height: 370 meters

Compliment: 600

Marines: 240

Naval: 340

Commandos: 20

1 AI

Armament: 1 ion cannon

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

6 M120 Plasma point defense guns

40 pods with 50 Mk 4 Nimbus missiles

18 pods with 36 Mk3 Nimbus missiles

12 pods with 40 AIM-70 Sparrow missiles

4 Mars Thermonuclear missiles

4 single M95 Guardian 150mm cannons

6 M97 Ballista 105mm revolving cannons

2 single barreled M391 Ion cannons on the deck

12 Double barrel Firestorm cannons along the hull

Armor: 40 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Engines: 1 large Particle engine, Portal drive systems

Aircraft:

6 Stromhawk multirole fighters

4 Eagle strike fighters

4 A-50 Orca dropships

Other:

4 mk 5 Predator medium tanks

6 Armata Light Tanks

8 Bloodhound APC

Drop pods

Bio: Designed as part of a revamped naval strategy, the Mercury-Class frigates were built to be faster then similar class ships in the Neo Brotherhood. They possess improved sensors then their predecessors, allowing them to act as scouts for advancing task forces and fleets. To give them improved performance when not in combat and to allow them to be stored on the Olympus-Class ships, they have the ability to retract their guns inside the hull to allow them to take up less space.

* * *

Kodiak IID Support ship

Length: 450 meters

Width: 375 meters

Height: 250 meters

Compliment: 400

Marines: 134

Naval: 250

Commandos: 12

1 AI

Armament: 1 Ion cannon

8 M130 100mm Gauss cannons (4 on the top and 4 on the bottom)

M100 40mm Gatling CIWS

M101 Laser CIWS

8 twin M120 rocket launcher pods on rotating mounts (16 missiles per pod)

1 Terraforming bomb

Armor: 22 inches of Octagonal Composite armor

Engines: 6 small particle engines, Portal drive systems

Mk 4 Shield Generator

Bio: Based off of the Kodiak Command Ship of the Second Tiberium War, this is the newest model of the ship. It also serves a function as an AWACS, helping to direct operations in the air and in space. It's armor and armaments allow it to deal with any in atmosphere ships and it's terraforming bomb can help to clear out any out of control Tiberium deposits or to clear out surrounding terrain to help create landing sites.

* * *

A-240 Spectre Super heavy Gunship

Length: 475 meters

Width: 360 meters

Height: 240 meters

Compliment: 400

372 Naval

18 Marines

1 AI

Armament: 12 triple 24 inch cannons (can be replaced with M121 Railguns of similar caliber)

16 M130 100mm Gauss cannons in twin turrets

8 Single barrel M145 75mm autocannons

4 M100 40mm Gatling guns

8 M150 50mm autocannons in duel turrets (for AA defense)

8 M101 Laser CIWS

24 twin M120 rocket launcher pods on rotating mounts (24 missiles per pod)

Armor: 40 inches of Octagonal Composite Armor

Engines: 4 small particle engines and 2 medium sized particle engines, Portal drive system

Mk4 shield generator

Bio: Based on the Kodiak I ship from the Fourth Tiberium War, the Spectre is designed to give heavy air support to ground units from orbit or in atmosphere. It's output when firing its weapons was estimated to be greater then several pre-TW1 bomber groups and it had enough ammunition to level a city with its weapons. During one battle with the Scrin on New Rome during the Fifth Human-Scrin War, a single Spectre gunship smashed a Scrin Armored assault, allowing the defenders a chance to halt their advance and counterattack. Since then, whenever a Spectre appears over a battle zone, it brings with it feeling of relief and victory to all GDI troops and dread to any of Neo Nod's commanders.

* * *

Tallmadge-Class Stealth Corvette

Length: 100 meters

Width: 50 meters

Height: 30 meters

Compliment: 76

64 naval

12 Centurion Commandos or Legionary Commandos

1 AI

Armament: 1 Spinal mounted Ion Cannon

2 M101 Laser CIWS (1 on top and 1 on the bottom)

2 M130 100mm Gauss cannons in the underbelly

12 M200 EMP mines

12 Vishnu Nuclear Mines

Armor: 12 inches of Octagonal Composite Armor

Engines: 8 small Particle engines, Portal drive system

Other: M210 Cloaking Generator

Bio: Built with the best stealth technology in GDI, the Tallmadge-Class Corvettes are InOps eyes and ears in space. Named after the famed American Spy Master of the Revolutionary War Benjamin Tallmadge, it was designed to scout out positions and observe enemy movements deep in their territory. Its comes equipped with GDI's best Cloaking device along with advanced radar absorbing materials and special paint that decreases its signature on scanners.

* * *

 **Well, I think that will be enough for right now. I'll add in any edits for when I put in any new ships. Next up will be Vehicles.**

 **(Note: The railguns used by GDI are on par with the Onager Mass Drivers used by the UNSC.)**

 **Update (11/24/17): Added in Firestorm cannons onto the ships.**

 **Update (12/26/17): Added the Halberd stealth fighters/bombers and Eagle strike fighters to some of the ships and enlarged the aircraft complement to the carriers.**

 **Update (1/30/18): Added the Mk V Strike Orca to the Olympus along with the Midway and Enterprise carriers.**

 **Update (8/24/18): Added the Olympus Mons-Class Carrier and changed the Enterprise-Class to a Supercarrier.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vehicles

**Alright then, here's the next part of the list. This is on GDI vehicles and mechs.**

* * *

MARV Mk III:

Length: 30 meters

Width: 25 meters

Height: 20 meters

Weight: 300 tons

Armament: 3 Sonic Cannons

4 twin 30mm autocannons in turrets

4 Rapier missile pods

2 M160 Sonic cannons

M100 Laser CIWS

(can also be armed with sonic grenade launchers, automatic raliguns, and repair drones)

Speed: 56 kph (35 mph)

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Crew: 8

1 EVA III AI

Variants: MARV-I: Armed with M-X600 Beowolf Ion cannon for attacking enemy ships, heavy vehicles, and fortifications.

Bio: Based on the MARV from the post TW3 resurgence of Nod, the Mk III Is the heaviest ground vehicle in GDI's arsenal. It's shields and armor are enough to take fire from several of the Scrin's newest Tripods and can take fire from a battalion of the latest Mammoth tanks. While it's original role of dealing with Tiberium fields by harvesting the crystal is rare nowadays, it can still drive over enemy placements and can be adjusted to assist mining operations for other materials. IT can go toe to toe with the laest variant of Neo Nod's Reclaimer mechs and is the bane of both Nod and Scrin infantry units.

* * *

Mammoth Mk V:

Length: 15 meters

Width: 8 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Weight: 100 tons

Armament: 2 200mm cannons in turret (can be replaced with 2 railguns)

Co-Axial 30mm cannon in turret

2 M155 30mm AA gun mounted on the sides of the turret

3 M5 50 cal. Gatling guns (one in hull, one co-ax in the turret, and one on top of the turret)

4 M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missile launchers (10 missiles per launcher. Two on the sides of the tank and two on the rear of the turret

M100 Laser CIWS

Speed: 72 kph (45 mph)

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Crew: 4

1 EVA III AI

Variants: Mk V (S) aka Mammoth Shredder : Replaces side missile launchers with M160 Sonic cannons, Mk 2 version is planned to have cannons replaced with sonic cannons.

Mammoth Lancer: Replaces turret with one armed with a M500 Ion cannon to take out heavier targets and enemy ships due to high elevation.

Mammoth Duster: Armed with 2 105mm Ballista revolver cannons for AA defense

Mammoth Ontos: Replaces cannons with 4 120mm railguns

Mk V (FS): Uses 2 Firestorm cannons in place of the main cannons

Mk V (G): Replaces 200mm guns with one 250mm Gauss cannon.

Mk V (F): Replaces hull Gatling with a flamethrower and adds one to the turret.

M156 Assault Breacher Vehicle: Equips 1 M90A1 250mm demolition gun in the turret along with stronger armor and uses an M258 Mine clearing line charge to knock out any mines and is equipped with special senors to detect any invisible obstacles.

Bio: The latest in the Mammoth MBT line, the Mk V first saw combat service in the Fifth Scrin War. It was able to beat the Improved Annihilator Tripods employed by the Scrin in ground combat during the war. It's armor is strong enough to take hits from its own weapons at minimum and can take punishment from Neo Nods and the Scrin's main armored units. During the Sixth war, a shield generator was installed into the tank monitored and controlled by the on-board EVA unit. It's improved anti-air defenses came as a result of reports saying that the old Mk IV's, despite the number of missile launchers being at four, were still overwhelmed by large numbers of Scrin drones. After the M100 laser CIWS was adapted to the tank chassis, survival rates jumped up significantly. As one GDI tanker put it: "The Mammoth is an moving, armed to the teeth, 100 ton "Fuck you" to the poor bastard on the receiving end of it." ( **look is based on the M28 from Tiberium Apocalypse** )

* * *

Rhino MBT

Length: 12 meters

Width: 6 meters

Height: 4 meters

Weight: 80 tons

Crew: 4

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 2 150mm cannons

2 30mm cannons on turret

3 M5 50 cal. Gatling guns (one in hull, one co-axial, and one on top of the turret)

M100 Laser CIWS

Speed: 90 kph (56 mph)

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: Rhino Lancer: Armed with 280mm railgun for taking out the heaviest armored vehicles at a distance

Rhino Pike: Armed with Ion cannon to take out enemy ground vehicles and in atmosphere ships

Marksman SPH: Heavy SPH that fires two 200mm howitzers

Bio: Designed to be heavier then the Predator tank and be produced in larger numbers then the the Mammoth tank, the Rhino is designed to punch a hole in any enemies defensive line. While stronger and more heavily armed then the lighter Pred, this tank isn't as fast and is more taller, meaning it is harder to keep it hidden in some cases. However, the unique layout of the main guns allows for higher degrees of elevation and less shell dispersion, allowing the tank to snipe at other vehicles more effectively. This tank has been dubbed by its tank crews as the Mammoth Jr. and Mini-Mammy, being the tank that is under the ubiquitous Mammoth tank in terms of firepower and armor. (based on the Goliath tank from Twisted Insurrection)

* * *

Predator Mk V

Length: 10 meters

Width: 4.2 meters

Height: 3.7 meters

Weight: 68 tons

Crew: 4

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 1 150mm cannon (can be replaced with railgun)

Co-Axial 30mm in turret

2 30mm cannons on turret

3 M5 50 cal. Gatling guns (one in hull, one co-axial, and one on top of the turret)

Speed: 112 kph (70 mph)

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: Predator Mk VG: Cannon replaced by a 150mm Gauss Cannon

Mk VF: Main cannon is switched out with a Firestorm cannon

Predator Ripsaw: Experimental SPAAG; Turret is replaced with one equipped with 2 M100 40mm Phalanx Gatling and 4 AA missile pods with 12 missiles each.

Predator Incinerator: Equipped with two flamethrowers with them replacing the co-ax and hull mounted gun.

Predator Hover Tank: Experimental version that uses hover lift tech to allow for improved all-terrain mobility.

Bio: Based on its original incarnation from the Third Tiberium War, the Predator tanks made their return during the Fourth Scrin War due the demand of battle tanks. Since the war with the Scrin was more conventional then the wars with Nod, some officers in GDI figured that due to advances in both armor protection and firepower, it would allow for the Predator to be relevant again on the battlefield. While it generally looks similar to it's original design, it's gun is in the center of the turret rather then the left as before. It can take shots from other Predator tanks and GDI AT missiles with its armor and its high speed allows it to preform at speeds and maneuverability that far exceeds the original tank. ( **Looks are based on the Predator Mk 2 from Tiberium Essence** )

* * *

M-140 Armata Light Tank

Length: 9 meters

Width: 3.5 meters

Height: 3.4 meters

Weight: 50 tons

Speed: 128 kph (80 mph)

Crew: 3

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 1 130mm cannon

1 M5 50 cal. Gatling gun in co-ax

1 M323 30mm Revolver Cannon for AA defense

1 EVA III AI

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: M-140G: Armata armed with a Gauss cannon of the same caliber.

M-145 Crusader SPH: Armed with high-velocity 200mm howitzer.

Bio: At the beginning of the 23rd century, with the rise of the Neo Brotherhood GDI began to expand their unconventional warfare tactics in their more elite units. Among them was the Airborne and Commando units in that they wanted to have heavier vehicles to support their units when they deploy from either Ironside II transports or via Orbital Drop Vehicles (ODVs). This request was made alongside one from the Army in making a new line of armored vehicles to support their troops alongside GDI's staple vehicles. Drawing upon designs dating prior to the Tiberium impact, factories in Russia developed a new line of vehicles called the Armata Universal Combat Platform. First among them was the M-140 Main Battle Tank, a "light tank" by the standards of GDI. It's compact size and weight can allow for two tanks to be transported via Ironside II transports in special under-wing harnesses. It's also equipped with advanced sensors for tracking invisible targets along with a radar with a 250km radius for the Sentinel Armor Protection System.

* * *

M150 Wolf Hover Tank

Length: 8 meters

Width: 3.3 meters

Height: 3 meters

Weight: 40 tons

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

Crew: 3

1 EVA III AI

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Armament: 130mm cannon

2 M5 50 cal. Gatling guns (1 in co-ax and one in hull)

M180A1 Shield Generator

M150G: Armed with Gauss cannon of similar caliber

M150L: Armed with a M105 laser cannon

M150P: Armed with a M430 plasma cannon

Bio: With GDI beginning to increase the number of vehicles using hover technology, the military began to look into building a tank using this tech. It had to be lighter then even the Armata tanks being built at the time for faster strikes against enemy units. Designed prior to the rise of Neo Nod, the Wolf tank is the lightest tank in service while still having enough armor to take enemy fire and firepower to hit above it weight class. Units equipped with Wolfs were capable of matching blows with Neo Nod's Cobra tanks (which are more powerful versions of the Scorpion tanks from TW3 and also use hover tech) and could be used in similar hit and run tactics as their Nod counterparts.

* * *

Armadillo IFV

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 8 meters

Height: 8.5 meters

Weight: 50 tons

Speed: 64 kph (40 mph)

Crew: 3 + 20 soldiers

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 2 150mm cannons in the front

2 30mm LAAG in a turret at the top

2 M5 Gatling guns with 2 Mk 45 grenade launchers in 360 degree turrets to counter any enemy infantry getting closer to the vehicle

2 rocket launchers with 30 missiles each

M100 Laser CIWS

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: Bull Assault Gun: Armed with a 380mm assault gun to break down enemy defenses

M-160 Cobra SPH: Armed with 2 200mm M984 Howitzers or 2 200mm mortars

Bio: The heaviest vehicle that can take infantry anywhere on the battlefield, the Armadillo is able to tank tons of damage due to both their shields and their heavy armor. It was a prototype what was written into blueprints during the Second Tiberium War but never put into production as it was planned during the later battles of the war and the following CABAL incident. The Armadillo put into production prior to the Sixth Scrin War as GDI needed a vehicle that could take heavy fire and bring more then a squad into the battlefield with plenty of protection. Its heavy guns are fixed forward but it is still able to take out enemy tanks as it can use AT missiles and the same shells as the Predator tank. (Based on the Armadillo from the Project Perfect Mod site)

* * *

M-141 Armata IFV

Length: 9 meters

Width: 3.5 meters

Height: 3.3 meters

Weight: 50 tons

Speed: 120 kph (75 mph)

Crew: 3 + 10 soldiers

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 2 M330 30mm chain guns or 1 50mm Gauss cannon (experimenting with 2 Mk 88 40mm cannons)

4 Javelin X Anti-Tank missiles

1 x co-axial M2A5 50 cal HMG

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: M-141A1: armed with 1 MK50 50mm autocannon

M-142 Vena SPM: Armed with 150mm gun-mortar

Bio: Built from the same chassis as the MBT of the same name, the M-141 IFV is the most produced heavy AFV in the GDI arsenal. It has the engine mounted in the front for better protection for the soldiers and is equipped with shock absorbers for when the IFV goes over rough terrain. It's armor is the same as the M-140 MBT, allowing it to take fire from medium caliber cannons and a handful of AT missiles before being destroyed. It's hull shape also allows for amphibious operations such as crossing rivers or lakes (special modifications have to be made to allow it to be used or crossing larger bodies of water). The IFV was first used in the later battles of the Fifth Scrin War with it proving itself during battle with it taking as much punishment as the Armata tank, becoming a favorite with GDI soldiers.

* * *

Guradian II APC

Length: 8.2 meters

Width: 2.75 meters

Height: 2.7 meters

Weight: 20 tons

Speed: 144 kph (90 mph)

Crew: 2 + 10 soldiers

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 1 M330 30mm chain gun and 1 10mm M340 rail MG, 1 MK45 40mm grenade launcher and 1 10mm M340 rail MG, or 2 M5 50 cal. Gatling guns (currently testing with new Mk 88 40mm cannon)

Armor: Titanium armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind (can be equipped with reactive armor to take small caliber cannon fire)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180A1 Shield Generator (made to be used on smaller vehicles)

Variants: Guardian AA: Armed with 2 20mm cannons and 8 Spike MANPADS

Guardian AT: Armed with 4 Javelin AT missiles

Guardian MC (Mortar Carrier): Armed with 120mm gun mortar

Guardian ESV (Engineer Squad Vehicle): Equipped with mine removal blade and gear for sapper teams

Guardian MEV (Medical Evacuation Vehicle): Equipped with lighting and medical equipment to take 8 patients

Guardian RV (Reconnaissance Vehicle): Armed with either a 10mm M340 MG or MK45 GL and equipped with long range sensors and surveillance systems for Recon units

Guardian IFV: Armed with 2 35mm chain guns or Gauss cannons in turret, one MK45 GL on top, and 1 10mm M340 rail MG

Bio: Based on an upgraded platform from the chassis of the Hunter TD from the Fourth Tiberium War, the Guardian II is the most numerous APC available for GDI troops. Its versatility allows for Combat Platform to be used for multiple roles for various branches in the Army and Marine units. Its armor is tougher then its predecessor from TW3 and it allows the same ability to have mounted up soldiers fire from ports in the hull to suppress any surrounding enemies. It also has a special camera with 360 degree rotation and sensors connected to a holographic display in the troop compartment to give the soldiers a visual on the surrounding area ( **Note: Based on GDI** **Stryker IFV with a needle nose turret from Tiberium** **Apocalypse** ).

* * *

Hunter II TD

Length: 8.3 meters

Width: 2.75 meters

Height: 2.7 meters

Weight: 25 tons

Crew: 2

Speed: 144 kph (90 mph)

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 1 150mm ionized railgun or Gauss cannon

1 co-ax M5 50 cal Gatling Gun

Armor: Composite armor able to take Heavy caliber fire along with small arms of any kind (can be equipped with reactive armor to take small caliber cannon fire and plasma weaponry)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180A1 Shield Generator (made to be used on smaller vehicles)

Variants: Hunter II IFV: Armed with 2 35mm Chain guns or Gauss cannons and two Javelin X Missiles and can take up to 6 soldiers

Bio: An upgraded version of the original from TW4, the Hunter II has gone through a bit of a face lift since its introduction in the Fifth Scrin War. While the body looks similar with the exception of a steeper frontal slope, the turret is longer and has a more needle-nose look to it. It's targeting computers can allow for gunners to engage targets up to 3 km away (albeit the target has to be still and in flat, open terrain). It supports mechanized and motorized units if no tanks are nearby to deal with any heavy vehicles. It was able to easily punch through the larger Scrin units in the Fifth Scrin War and Sixth Scrin War, especially when using an Ionized railgun to not only cause more damage and also could disable different vehicles if they don't destroy it completely. ( **Note: Based on the look of the GDI Stryker IFV with a needle nose turret from Tiberium** **Apocalypse** ).

* * *

M260 Chariot SPH

Length: 10 meters

Width: 2.75 meters

Height: 2.7 meters

Weight: 25 tons

Crew: 2

Speed: 144 kph (90 mph)

1 EVA III AI

Armor: Titanium armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind (can be equipped with reactive armor to take small caliber cannon fire)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

Armament: 180mm M977 Howitzer

M180A1 Shield Generator

Bio: Based on a lengthed chassis of the Guardian II, the Chariot wheeled SPH was built to provide fast, mobile fire support for GDI units. It uses an advanced autoloader that can fire rounds out at 20 per minute. It's targeting systems allow it to hit targets with either single shells or via MSRI (Multiple Rounds Simultaneous Impact) strike from 45 miles away (70 miles for shells with the longest range). It can use guided shells, RABBP (Rocket Assisted Base Bleed Projectiles), guided submunition shells, ADAM (Area Denial Artillery Munition) shells, and EMP shells.

* * *

M-145 Crusader SPH

Length: 9 meters

Width: 3.5 meters

Height: 3.4 meters

Weight: 52 tons

Speed: 128 kph (80 mph)

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: 200mm M984 Howitzer

1 M5 50 cal. Gatling gun on turret top

Bio: The Crusader is the latest indirect-fire weapon of GDI first being used in the Fifth Scrin War. It's tracks allow for movement in terrain that the Chariot can't reach with out being brought in by transport. While its rate of fire is slower then the Chariot (12 rounds per minute as opposed to 20), its stronger chassis allows for fire on the move capabilities. This makes the Crusader able to support mobile armor units during an assault during fast, Blitzkrieg pushes.

* * *

Mobile EMP Cannon Mk 2

Length: 10 meters

Width: 5.5 meters

Height: 4 meters

Weight: 74 tons

Crew: 3

1 EVA III AI

Armament: EMP cannon

2 M5 50 cal. Gatling gun (one on top and one next to the cannon)

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Bio: The MIC was originally desgined back in the Third Tiberium War that had only a dozen produced. The few that did see combat during the war were effective against Nod Avatar and Reclaimer mechs along with shutting down any Scrin unit. During the Fifth Scrin War at the same time that GDI was bringing back other old weapons and vehicles, they also brought back the Mobile EMP Cannon in order to disable thr improved Scrin Assault tripods along with the improved Neo Nod mechs. The more powerful EMP cannon had a much larger effect area and could be guided towards their target. It can also fire a long range pulse that can disable their targets as well. (Based on the Mobile EMP Cannon from Tiberium Essence)

* * *

Inferno MLRS

Length: 7.5 meters

Width: 2.8 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Weight: 30 tons

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 2 missile pods with 50 300mm missile tubes

Bio: Built off of an upgraded chassis of the TW2 era Hover MLRS, the newer Inferno MLRS provides another means of indirect-fire support. It can use guided missiles, submunition, and Thermobaric missiles. All warheads have special sensors that allow for the missiles to identify individual targets and prevent two missiles from going to the same target unless needed such as in the case of heavy armor. It can also be equipped with reactive armor for better defense against enemy fire when needed. ( **Looks are based the Tempest MLRS from Tiberium Essence** )

* * *

M350 Hornet hover SPH

Length: 7.5 meters

Width: 2.8 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Weight: 30 tons

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 2 180mm Howitzers or Ion Pulse cannons

Bio: Built on the same chassis as the Inferno MLRS, the Hornet acts as the fastest support fire vehicle available to GDI. Drawing on lessons learned from dealing with Nod Specter Hover SPHs from the Third Tiberium War and seeing how effective they were, GDI HIGHCOM decided to take one page out of their enemy's playbook. Thanks to their hover lift tech, the Hornet has the the best off-terrain capabilities of any of GDI's mobile artillery weaponry. First being used in the Fourth Scrin War, they proved as an effective skirmishing force against Scrin rushes using special new Sonic shells that devastated their infantry. ( **Note: Look is based on the Lightarc hover SPG from Tiberium Apocalypse but with two guns** )

* * *

M-150 Thor Mobile Artillery

Length: 12 meters

Width: 4 meters

Height: 3.7 meters

Weight: 75 tons

Speed: 96 kph (60 mph)

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 20 155mm Metal Storm Howitzers

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: M-150A1: Armed with 16 200mm howitzers

Bio: While the Juggernaut has proven to be an effective weapon on the battlefield, GDI wanted to build a new artillery piece that can deliver a companies worth of artillery on to one point. It uses an experimental technology that was made prior to the known as Metal Storm which has the rounds pre-loaded into the guns and can be launched via electronic signals which cause the rounds to fire off like that of a Roman Candle. While the guns are able to fire off rounds rapidly like a machine gun, it would cause the guns to overheat and wear out quickly. The rounds are loaded via a highly advanced autoloader which had been tested for several years prior to the Thor's development, allowing for the rounds to be loaded back in after 3 seconds. The vehicle was first developed by in small numbers during the latter battles against the Neo Brotherhood prior to the Sixth Scrin War by Colonel Nigel "Gunner" Grant, one of the main artillery commanders of the previous war who had been designing the weapon in order to assist in dealing with ever increasing numbers of Scrin drones. It is now under mass production with several dozen serving onboard the _Olympus._ ( **Looks are based on the Behemoth from** **the Twisted Insurrection** **Mod for Tiberium Sun** **along with some elements of its backstory** )

* * *

Falcon Mk 2

Length: 7.5 meters

Width: 3 meters

Height: 2.7 meters

Weight: 33 tons

Armament: 4 Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) launcher in turret

Armor: Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take small caliber cannon fire along with small arms of any kind

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

M180A1 Shield Generator

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

Bio: Designed as a light, fast scout, the Falcon Mk 2 is an upgrade to the version from the Second Tiberium War. It still is GDI's main counter to the Neo Brotherhood's stealth vehicles and tanks in combat due to it being equipped with a powerful sensor array to detect them before a possible ambush along with the ability to be equipped with sensor pods in order increase detecting invisible enemies. It has improved armor from the original version along with the ability to use Shockwave EMP rockets which allows it to disable enemy vehicles allowing them to be picked off or taken in by GDI so scientists and military annalists can figure out the vehicle's strengths and weaknesses. ( **Looks like the Falcon from Tiberium Essence but with two more barrels** )

* * *

Disruptor Mk 3

Length: 7.5 meters

Width: 3 meters

Height: 2.7 meters

Weight: 32.5 tons

Armament: Harmonic Resonance Cannon

Armor: Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180A1 Shield Generator

Variants: Banshee Artillery: Replaces Harmonic Resonance Cannon with 8 barreled mortar turret

Bio: The main weapon used against the Scrin, Nod, and Tiberium for decades, the Disruptor Mk 3 continues being a key workhorse for GDI. It's Harmonic Resonance Cannon had even more power then the original version of the vehicle, able to easily shred enemy infantry either out in open or in cover due to the intensity of the sound waves. It can also be effective against enemy vehicles and structures as the sound waves could kill enemy units inside them with ease. It can also fire a focused sonic beam to clear large groups of enemies and garrisoned buildings or can be used to take out heavy units quickly. The Mk 3 came into service during the opening of the Fifth Scrin War in order to counter large Scrin swarms in battle when they began to as some soldiers called it "Zerg rushing" friendly positions. ( **Looks are based on the Disruptor from Tiberium Essence** )

* * *

Slingshot Mk3 SPAAG

Length: 7.5 meters

Width: 2.8 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Weight: 30 tons

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 4 40mm revolver cannons along with 16 Arrow SAMs in two missile pods

Variants: Slingshot Mk4: Armed with 2 40mm Gatling guns

Slingshot Mk3-A: Armed with 2 76mm autocannons

Slingshot Mk3-P: Replaces cannons with 4 M120 Plasma point defense guns

Slingshot Mk3-L: Replaces cannons with 2 M100A1 Laser CIWS (designed for use on the Slingshot) In Prototype stage.

Bio: The quintessential SPAAG of GDI, the Slingshot has proved itself ever since its introduction in TW3. The Mk3 has access to more powerful guns and more accurate targeting systems. The Mk3 was first built in 2220 and first saw service during the Fifth Scrin War as the Scrin began to deploy overwhelming numbers of their drone fighters. Due to the increasing numbers of drone attacks, GDI began to organize units of Slingshots at 36 for most divisions and 48 for armored and mechanized units. This along with the deployment of the M100 Laser CIWS began to turn the tide in the air war and protecting ground units from any suicidal attacks.

* * *

Dragonfly LHV

Length: 6 meters

Width: 2.5 meters

Height: 2.3 meters

Weight: 25 tons

Armament: 2 20mm Gatling guns

2 80mm rocket pods with 16 rockets each

6 Javelin missile launchers

Armor: Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind

Crew: 1

1 EVA III AI

Speed: 193 kph (120 mph)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180A1 Shield Generator

Bio: Designed as a fast attack vehicle, the Dragonfly is the latest in GDI's hover vehicles. It's high speed allows the craft to be a recon vehicle along wiht being perfect for hit and run attacks. It has proven to be effective against Neo Nod hover attack bikes, attack buggies, and suicide attack drones. First deployed during the tail end of the Sixth Scrin War, the Dragonfly proved effective in sudden ambush attacks along with Bloodhound APCs, thier heavier armament allowing them to take on light vehicles and light tanks. It has so seen use in civilan life as well, being used for police in order to deal with heavily armed robbers and able to intercept any other ground vehicle. (Based on the Dragonfly from Twisted Insurrection)

* * *

Goliath II APC

Length: 8 meters

Width: 2.5 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Weight: 34 tons

Speed: 96 kph (60 mph)

Crew: 2 + 8 passengers

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 4 M5 50 cal. Gatling guns, 4 20mm cannons, or 1 M5 Gatling gun and 1 MK45 40mm GL, multiple EMP grenade launchers

Armor: Titanium A25 armor able to take small autocannon fire and similar power plasma fire (reactive armor can hold up to 40mm cannon fire)

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

(made to be used on smaller vehicles)

Variants: Goliath AA: Armed with 1 30mm Gatling gun and 8 Spike MANPADS

Goliath AT: Armed with 4 Javelin AT missiles

Goliath MEV (Medical Evacuation Vehicle): Equipped with lighting and medical equipment to take 8 patients

Goliath MC (Mortar Carrier): Armed with 160mm gun mortar

Goliath IFV: Armed with 2 40mm Gauss cannons or one 105mm Guass cannon in a larger turret, 1 MK45 GL or 1 10mm M340 rail MG on top, and 1 10mm M340 rail co-ax MG, also has heavier armor

Bio: An upgrade to a design from TW3, the Goliath II is the heaviest and toughest APC in GDI's armory. While slower then the Guardian II, its armor is far stronger in comparison. While it retains a similar body to the original version from TW3, it now uses an actual turret that that can remote controlled by the gunner in the front seat or by the AI when necessary. It serves a predominate role in Armored and Mechanized Divisions for the Army as a better option for Urban combat or for when the Guardian's armor doesn't give enough protection. Its heavier armament is more effective against Scrin infantry and Neo Nod cyborgs that it fought against.

* * *

Wasp Hover APC

Length: 8 meters

Width: 2.7 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Weight: 31 tons

Speed: 160 kph (100 mph)

Crew: 2 + 8 passengers

1 EVA III AI

Armor: Titanium armor able to take HMG fire along with small arms of any kind (can be equipped with reactive armor to take small caliber cannon fire)

Armament: 1 M-80 Electro Magnetic beam cannon or 2 20mm cannons or 1 M5 Gatling gun and 1 MK45 40mm GL

Variants: Wasp IFV: Armed with 1 40mm chain or 40mm Gauss cannon along with 4 Javelin missile launchers

Wasp MC (Mortar Carrier): Armed with 160mm gun mortar

Wasp AA: Armed with 2 20mm cannons and 8 Spike MANPADS

Wasp MEV (Medical Evacuation Vehicle): Equipped with lighting and medical equipment to take 8 patients

Wasp AT: Armed with 8 Javelin missile launchers

Bio: Designed as GDI's first Hover APC, the Wasp first saw use against the Scrin in the Fifth Scrin War. The M-80 was able to easily able to take out Scrin drones when they were hit by them, disabling the infantry drones with one shot or greatly slowing down the larger Scrin infantry. Due to the use of Hover technology, this allows the APC to fly across the battlefield delivering soldiers to hotzones quickly as well as medivac for any wounded soldiers to quickly bring them back to the medical facilities back at the FOB or base if the wounds are too serious. The APC was deployed as part of a rapid reaction force in order to quickly plug gaps in the line with more men and to give them support against swarms of infantry. While it serves in the smallest numbers among APCs in GDI, it is seeing more service in military and in civilian roles. ( **Based off of the Wasp APC from Twisted Insurrection** )

* * *

Bloodhound APC

Length: 4.8 meters

Width: 2.05 meters

Height: 1.9 meters

Weight: 8 tons

Crew: 2 + 3 passengers

Speed: 128 kph (80 mph)

Engine: Fusion turbine engine

Armament: 2 rocket pods with 4 M170 OMP Longbow missiles or M172 Cluster missiles and 1 M5 50 cal. Gatling gun (can be armed with a 105mm mortar or a 3 barrel 20mm Gatling gun)

Armor: Titanium A25 armor (can allow it to take small arms fire)

Variants: Bloodhound SPH: Version with a 105mm howitzer replacing the main armament.

Bio: Made to replace the Doberman II APC in the "Jeep" role, the Bloodhound was first sent into combat during the Fifth-Scrin War. Based on the Pitbull from TW3 but fully enclosed, the Bloodhound serves as the workhorse of GDI. It serves in multiple roles, from Anti-Aircraft, Anti-Tank, and Anti-Infantry, and when equipped with a mortar, the Bloodhound can act as a light artillery vehicle. One particular tactic that units equipped with mortar-armed Bloodhounds is to fight in "Wolfpack" tactics to saturate enemy positions to support friendly units. ( **Note: Look is based on M-31 Pitbull from Tiberium Apocalypse but with a roof and windscreen** )

* * *

Hazuar Combat Walker

Length: 1.6 meters

Width: 2.8 meters

Height: 7 meters

Weight: 24 tons

Crew: 1 + 2 soldiers

Speed: 88 kph (55 mph)

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 2 4-barreled 30mm Gatling guns or 2 Mk 45 grenade launchers

16 Javelin missiles

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Bio: Designed as both a weapon for police forces and a fast attack walker, the Hazuar was used to great effect after the first few years with the war against the Neo Brotherhood. Its twin Gatling guns were able to deal with any infantry units as it uses HEIAP rounds to increase the power behind the rounds along with HEI rounds to shred infantry. It's top body can rotate 360 degrees along with pointing its guns into the air to deal with low flying aircraft. It also found its way into use for police forces as it uses its grenade launchers with tear gas grenades in deal with hostile crowds and rioters. It serves as support alongside APCs and can be used by recon units to quickly move their sniper teams around the battlefield with plenty of firepower to ward off the usual threats that they would face. (Based on the Hazuar Gatling Walker from Twisted Insurrection)

* * *

Heilos anti-air walker

Length: 1.6 meters

Width: 2.8 meters

Height: 9 meters

Weight: 24.5 tons

Crew: 1

Speed: 100 kph (62 mph)

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 2 4-barreled 30mm Gatling guns

2 shockwave cannons

6 Javelin missiles

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Bio: Designed as a AA walker that was to keep up with fast moving mech forces, the Heilos uses taller thinner legs that allow it to go faster. First built during the latter years of the War with Neo Nod, it was designed as a mass produced weapon that would be used for units that weren't equipped with the newer Scatterpack AA walker it is able to be deployed in more mountainous terrain. Its two Gatling guns and shockwave cannons are able to easily shred aircraft (especially when dealing with Scrin drone fighters), and can be used to deal with infantry. While it isn't as strong as other GDI walkers, it can still withstand small arms fire along with grenades with its armor. It is now serving in larger numbers, especially in the Steel Talons, and has proven effective in guerrilla attacks. (Based on the Helios anti-air walker from Project Perfect Mod)

* * *

Wolverine Mk IV

Length: 2 meters

Width: 3 meters

Height: 7 meters

Weight: 24 tons

Crew: 1

Speed: 80 kph (50 mph)

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 30mm Gatling guns, Medium laser cannons, 75mm autocannons, 45mm automatic railguns, 4-barrel missile launchers, 40mm Grenade Launchers, Ion cannons, 105mm regular and Gauss cannons (can be used on either arm in a variety of combinations)

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Bio: The latest variant of the venerable mech line, the Wolverine Mk IV continues as the go-to light mech for GDI's famed Steel Talons unit. While their bodies resembled a slimmer Mk II version, they now had better armored limbs with more flexibility ( **Think limbs from Titanfall Titans)**. They still serve in their role as fast, hard-hitting units as their weaponry can deal with light and medium weight targets. In recent years, Wolverines have been tested with large jetpacks to improve their overall mobility and have been deployed in GDI's Mech Orbital Entry Pods or MOEPs.

* * *

Scatterpack

Length: 4 meters

Width: 3.2meters

Height: 13.5 meters

Weight: 44 tons

Crew: 1

Speed: 51 kph (32 mph)

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: 10 30mm Gatling guns (two trios on each arm and four placed on the walkers back), 2 missile pods with 36 Arrow SAMs

Bio: Designed as the main AA vehicle of the Steel Talons, the Scatterpack was first used during the final battles of the Sixth Scrin War. The heavy amount of fire sent down range due to the sheer number of Gatling guns caused the soldiers that saw it in action to call it the "Rainmaker", due to it causing a rain of lead at whatever enemy is in its sights. Hundreds of Scrin drones were shot down by this new mech during the Battle of Threshold 68, one of the key bases for the Scrin in the Ptolemy Custer. It soon found its way in battles with the Neo Brotherhood during the Border Clashes following the end of the Sixth Scrin War, literally turning waves of Neo Nod suicide bombers and fanatics into bloody paste. ( **Looks are based off of the Scatterpack from the Twisted Insurrection** **Mod for Tiberium Sun** )

* * *

Skybow SPAAG

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: 6 meters

Height: 4.2 meters

Weight: 80 tons

Crew: 4

1 EVA III AI

Armament: 4 105mm Ballista revolver cannons

24 Arrow SAMs in two missile pods

Speed: 96 kph (60 mph)

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Turbine engine

M180 Shield Generator

Variants: Skybow Prime: Armed with 4 120mm Ballista revolver cannons

Bio: The heaviest AA vehicle in GDI, the Skybow is able to fill a section of sky with flak or easily shoot down any heavy aircraft that come into its range. Its heavy guns can also be used against infantry with various rounds, especially airburst as it can easily turn a man's organs into liquid several times over. It can also take out groups of light and medium vehicles with various AP rounds due to the speed that it can fire out its canons so ambushes with these vehicles are quite deadly. It was used in small numbers during the Sixth Scrin War in which it was able to take out the heavier Scrin attack drones and smaller combat ships, proving itself an effective weapon system. While it is the heaviest SPAAG in GDI's arsenal, it is also the best armored and can take hits from heavy vehicles and can use reactive armor in increase survivability. (Based on the Skybow from the Reign of Steel Mod from Perfect Project Mod for C&C: Yuri's Revenge)

* * *

Stryker Mk V

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 3 meters

Height: 15 meters

Weight: 40 tons

Crew: 1

Speed: 64 kph (40 mph)

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180A1 Shield Generator

Armament: Heavy laser cannons, 105mm autocannons, single or twin 50mm Gatling guns, Ion cannons, 75mm automatic railguns, 150mm regular and Gauss cannons (can be used on either arm in a variety of combinations)

Bio: Originally known as the Titan line of mechs, GDI changed their name to Stryker due to the new Titans being deployed into the front-lines. The Strykers follow the Mk II design from the events following TW3, but has improved limbs much like the latest Wolverine variant. It serves a similar role in the Steel Talons to the Predator tank in the Regular Army. It can fight with Neo Nod's Acolyte Mechs and a well trained group can deal with even their Avatar mechs in battle.

* * *

Centaur Artillery Walker

Length: 5.5 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Height: 8 meters

Weight: 40 tons

Crew: 2

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: 2 250mm howitzers or mortars

M100 Laser CIWS

Bio: Designed to have much better mobilty then the Juggernaut along with having the ability to scale up mountains, the Centaur is designed assist fire support in more mountainous areas. It uses the same caliber guns as the Juggernaut, meaning that units with both artillery walkers are able better share ammo. It does lack the same enplacement that the Juggernaut has, meaning it needs to be escorted for its protection in some cases. It was first used during the Sixth Scrin war in small numbers as it was able to keep up with Scrin units over incredibly tough terrain. (Based on the Centaur artillery walker from Project Perfect Mod)

* * *

Juggernaut Mk V

Length: 6 meters

Width: 4 meters

Height: 18 meters

Weight: 65 tons

Crew: 2

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: 3 250mm Howitzers or 250mm Mortars

M100 Laser CIWS

Variants: Banshee Artillery: replaces cannons with Harmonic Resonance Cannons that fire solid shots of sound.

Bio: The latest variant of the artillery walker line dating from TW2, the Mk V is equipped with the latest targeting systems along with faster autoloaders. It also comes equipped with a bunker on top of the walker just like the Mk II "Behemoth" used by the Steel Talons during Nod's resurgence after TW3 to allow for soldiers to be stationed for defense. It serves as GDI's main indirect-fire support weapon serving in all main branches of the ground forces. It's longer gun barrels allow for improved accuracy and shot placement and it can be equipped with a Sticky Mortar that can lay down a minefield to add another layer of defense. ( **Looks based on the Juggernaut Mk4 from Xenoforce Reborn Mod for C &C3 with more armor**)

* * *

Sandstorm MLRS Walker

Length: 6 meters

Width: 4 meters

Height: 18 meters

Weight: 69 tons

Crew: 2

Speed: 48 kph (30 mph)

Armor: Light Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

1 EVA Mk III AI

Engine: Fusion power core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: 2 missile pods with 60 missiles each

M100 Laser CIWS

Bio: Designed as the main MLRS for the Steel Talons, the Sandstorm can serve for either target saturation or for taking out specific targets. While the mech is among the slowest, its amount of firepower proved to be useful in taking down Neo Nod suicide bomber units who tried to ambush and swarm the tall mechs during several battles and skirmishes. Combined with the ubiquitous Juggernaut, the Sandstorm can deliver the same amount of firepower as a Strike Orca flight. First deployed in small numbers in the last battles of the Sixth Scrin War and the battles with Neo Nod following the end of the conflict, the Sandstorm proved to be effective against several ground units. When using guided munitions, it can easily be a convoy killer if deployed properly in an ambush position. ( **Based on the Walker MLRS from Twisted Insurrection** )

* * *

New Titan line:

Atlas:

Length: 1.5 meters

Width: 1 meters

Height: 13 meters

Weight: 42 tons

Crew: 1

1 EVA Mk III AI

Speed: 72 kph (45 mph)

Armor: 1.5 cm Heavy Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: XO-16 30mm Chaingun, 40mm burst cannon, Quad rocket, M415 Plasma Raligun M393 Ion cannon, M405 Ion railgun, Triple Threat Grenade Launcher, M345 75mm Gauss cannon, XO-20 40mm Gatling gun, 2 missile pods with 4 Rapier missiles each on the shoulders, Sidewinder micro rocket launcher, X-100 Fusion blade

Bio: The standard Titan for the Steel Talons, the Atlas is a well balanced bland of armor, speed, and firepower. First deployed during the Fifth Scrin War, it became a hit with mech pilots as they found it to be much more flexible then the older Titans. This led to the creation of numerous new mechs made by G-Labs to meet new challenges on the modern battlefield.

Ogre:

Length: 1.5 meters

Width: 1 meters

Height: 13 meters

Weight: 55 tons

Crew: 1

1 EVA Mk III AI

Speed: 56 kph (35 mph)

Armor: 3 cm Heavy Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: XO-16 30mm Chaingun, 40mm burst cannon, Quad rocket, M393 Ion cannon, M405 Ion railgun, Triple Threat Grenade Launcher, M347 120mm Gauss cannon, XO-20 40mm Gatling gun, 2 missile pods with 6 Rapier missiles each on the shoulders, Sidewinder micro rocket launcher, M420 200mm Demolition cannon

Bio: The Ogre is in the heavyweight class of the Titan line. It's armor, while lighter then GDI tanks, can still take a lot of punishment. When tested, it was able to withstand a few shots from Predator tanks before going down. It serves as a heavy assault role as it heavier armament can bring down heavy vehicles and fortifications. They serve as the first assault units in a battle as they can manipulate their shields to focus on one side such as the front to absorb more attacks.

Northstar:

Length: 1.5 meters

Width: 1 meters

Height: 11 meters

Weight: 35 tons

Crew: 1

1 EVA Mk III AI

Speed: 80 kph (50 mph)

Armor: 1 cm Heavy Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: M416 Plasma Raligun (modified variant of the M415 with longer range), M393A1 Ion Sniper Cannon, M405S Ion Sniper railgun, shoulder mounted cluster missiles

Bio: The Northstar was made as a long range fighter or "sniper Titan" to take out enemy vehicles at long range. The Northstar's built in jetpack allows for improved mobility on the battlefield. It also has advanced senors that can send information to regular sniper teams to assist them in computing any factors before making their shots and for identifying targets for snipers to engage.

Ion:

Length: 1.5 meters

Width: 1 meters

Height: 13 meters

Weight: 44 tons

Crew: 1

1 EVA Mk III AI

Speed: 72 kph (45 mph)

Armor: 1.7 cm Heavy Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: XO-16 30mm Chaingun, 40mm burst cannon, Quad rocket, M393 Ion cannon, M405 Ion railgun, XO-20 40mm Gatling gun, Splitter rifle, trip mines, X-100 Fusion blade

Bio: A newer balanced Titan deployed during the Sixth Scrin War, the Ion acts as a supplement to Atlas Titans. Its improved Armor allows it to take more punishment and it has a special super laser that can take down heavy vehicles if needed. They also use a shoulder mounted laser cannon to take out any threats that get too close to the mechs.

Scorch:

Length: 1.5 meters

Width: 1 meters

Height: 13 meters

Weight: 45 tons

Crew: 1

1 EVA Mk III AI

Speed: 72 kph (45 mph)

Armor: 1.8 cm Heavy Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion Core

M180 Shield Generator

Armament: T-203 Thermite launcher, BX-23 Heavy Flamethrower, Triple Threat Grenade Launcher

Bio: Designed to remove enemy units from heavy fortifications, Scorch's arsenal of incendiary weaponry can assist combat engineer crews to clear strongholds out and are used in Urban combat to clear out buildings and structures. Their Thermite Shields also provide both protection and offensive capability as they can deal with any opponents attacking them from the front.

Other Titans:

Ronin

Vanguard

Monarch

Tone

* * *

Mastodon Mk III

Length: 30 meters

Width: 8 meters

Height: 20 meters

Weight: 280 tons

Speed: 40 mph (64 kph)

Armament: 4 300mm Railguns on the sides of the mech

2 TUSK Sonic Cannons

4 missile pods with 16 missile tubes

2 M155 30mm LAAGs

M100 Laser CIWS

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion power core

M180 Shield Generator

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Variants: Mk IIIA1: Replaces the railguns with Plasma cannons for improved firepower.

Mk IIIA2: Replaces the railguns with Firestorm cannons

Bio: The Mastodon Mk III is latest of GDI's quadruped walkers among the Steel Talons and provides a similar armored punch to the MARV Mk III. Based on the looks of the orginal Mastodon with with a more boxy look, the Mk III is both a shredder of infantry and armored units. It's main power comes in the form of the two twin 300mm railguns to engage enemy units from long range ( **Note: Look of the side mounted guns resembles the ones on the Mammoth MK5 from** **Tiberium Apocalypse).** Due to experiences from fighting the Scrin, they installed the M100 Laser CIWS onto the walker in order to deal with any overwhelming enemy air power if needed.

* * *

Fenris Mk II

Length: 20 meters

Width: 6 meters

Height: 15 meters

Weight: 280 tons

Speed: 38 mph (61 kph)

Armament: 2 large plasma or Firestorm guns

M100 Laser CIWS

4 missile pods with 16 missile tubes

2 150mm cannons in a chin mount (can be equipped with raliguns of similar caliber0

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Fusion power core

M180 Shield Generator

Crew: 2

1 EVA III AI

Bio: Another of GDI's old walker designs given new life in the 23rd century, the Fenris was originally created as a prototype walker during the Third Tiberium War prior to Kane's counterattack. However, due to both political and economic problems the Fenris program was cancelled. During the Fifth Scrin War however, in order to compensate for the losses of the Mastodon Mk II, the Fenris was brought back and heavily upgraded in order to stay effective against Scrin forces. Its six legs provided great stability and would allow for the walker to still move if they ended up losing a couple of legs. It's legs can also be modified to climb up steep angles if needed and its main guns can be elevated to fire on any slow moving targets like drop ships or low flying ships in atmosphere.

* * *

Colossus Mk 2

Length: 4.7 meters

Width: 3.3 meters

Height: 18.6 meters

Weight: 255 tons

Speed: 30 mph (48 kph)

Armament: 4 200mm cannons on the sides of the mech (can be replaced with railguns, Firestorm cannons, or gauss cannons of the same caliber)

2 forward mounted 30mm gatling guns

2 missile pods with 20 missile tubes

M100 Laser CIWS

Armor: Octagonal Composite armor combined with reactive armor

Engine: Large Fusion Core

M180 Shield Generator

Crew: 1

1 EVA III AI

Variants: Zone Colossus: Experimental version for ZOCOM with the cannons being replaced with Sonic cannons to shred infantry and Scrin units along with clearing Tiberium fields if needed

Bio: An experimental mech from the Third Tiberium War, it was only produced in small numbers due to the demand for the lighter Wolverine and early Titan mechs during the fighting. However, those units in the Steel Talons that used the mech in combat reported its heavy firepower to be second only the the Second Tiberium War Mammoth Mk II walker. It's been called the "Titan's/Stryker's Big Brother" by those who pilot the mech in combat. It was chosen in the Fourth Scrin War to bring the walker back into service to provide the Steel Talon Stryker units more punch behind them. It's somewhat larger then the original version which allows for heavier armament to installed onto the machine to provide heavier fire support against enemy vehicles and infantry. Much like the Mammoth tank, it can fight against Nod's Avatars in one on one combat. ( **Looks very much like the Colossus from Tiberium** **Essence** **with another missile launcher on top of it** )

* * *

 **Well, that should be it for ground vehicles. I'll let you know if I add in anything to the bios of the weapons. And yes, I did use the Titans from Titanfall (and may use some of the small arms for GDI troops as well).**

 **Anyway, next will be planes/starfighters. See you and pray for those that are being affected by the wildfires in California.**

 **Update (11/12/17): Included some descriptions for some of the weapons and added the Mastodon Mk III and Fenris Mk II.**

 **Update (11/16/17): Added new variants to the Predator and Mammoth tanks along with a description for the Hornet Hover SPH and Bloodhound APC.**

 **Update** **(1/30/18): Added the Colossus Mk 2, Disruptor Mk 3, and Falcon Mk 2. Also changed around some numbers for some vehicles and added upgrades for some of them.**

 **Update (5/4/18): Added the Scatterpack and Sandstorm mechs, the Wasp APC, the Thor Hover SPH, the Rhino MBT, and the Dragonfly LHV.**

 **Update (5/20/18): Added the Armadillo IFV and the Hazuar Walker and added a new SPPAG version of the Mammoth tank.**

 **Update (5/21/18): Added the Mobile EMP Cannon and the Centaur Artillery Walker.**

 **Update (5/22/18): Added the Heilos Anti-Air Walker.**

 **Update (5/27/18): Added the Skybow SPAAG.**

 **Update (11/18/18): Added the Banshee Artillery.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aircraft and Spacecraft

**Okay then, now on to Planes/Starfighters for the Initiative.**

* * *

F-79 Stormhawk

Length: 22 meters

Wingspan: 16 meters

Height: 5.2 meters

Armament: 2 M339 40mm Revolver cannons or 2 M370A1 Ion cannons (more effective against heavy armor)

Up to 12 missiles and 12 hardpoints for a mix of missiles and bombs:

AIM-150 Archer AA missiles

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Gun pods armed with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns or M365 Firestorm cannons

Underbelly can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon to deal damage to enemy warships

M190 Shield Generator

COFFIN III system (allows for 360 degree vision, able to know which targets are already marked, and faster data processing)

2 Fusion engines

Crew: 1

Bio: The main fighter of GDI in space and in atmosphere, the F-79 Stormhawk has proven itself to be deadly and effective multi-role plane. First seeing service during the war with Neo Nod, the Stormhawk proved to be a deadly opponent against Nod's Venom and Cobra fighters with the improved COFFIN system that was developed from Strangereal. Due to advances in thrust vectoring technology, the Stormhawk allows for improved maneuverability and gives pilots options when dealing with Neo Nod's numerous but cheap fighters. Replacing the Vulcan cannons with Ion cannons increases the fighter's lethality against ground targets ( **Note: Look is based on the Firehawk from Tiberium Apocalypse).**

* * *

F-87 Phoenix

Length: 25 meters

Wingspan: 18 meters

Height: 6 meters

Armament: 2 40mm M339 revolver cannons

Up to 16 missiles along with 12 hardpoints

AIM-150 Archer AA missile

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

AIM-140 Hawk AA missile

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods

Wing pods can be equipped with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, or M365 Firestorm cannons

3 Fusion engines

COFFIN III system

M190 Shield Generator

Crew: 1

Bio: The F-87 Phoenix serves as GDI's main interceptor. With it's 3 engines, it has a much higher top speed then the Stormhawk while it's variable-sweep wings allow for impressive agility. It was first deployed in small numbers during the last year of the Fifth Scrin War, the Phoenix proved to be an effective counter to the Scrin's overwhelming combat drones when using either ADMM or OPMM missile pods to down dozens of drones for each interceptor. During the war with Neo Nod, the Mk V Firehawk, which served as GDI's main fighter were being engaged by the Brotherhood's latest Fury fighter. This caused several wing commanders to request for anything that could keep up with this new threat. While G-labs would start developing the Stormhawk at this time, the Phoenix was selected for mass production on account of it's performance. Eventually when enough made their way into the air wings of the fleets, the tide began to slow for the Neo Brotherhood. The Phoenix continued to serve through the Sixth Scrin War with receiving improved radar and electronics. ( **Note: Look is an XFA-27 from Ace Combat with three engines like the XFA-33 Fenrir.** )

* * *

F-99 Eagle

Length: 28 meters

Wingspan: 16 meters

Height: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 35mm M360A1 Vulcan cannons or 2 M370A1 Ion cannons

Up to 10 missiles along with 18 hardpoints

AIM-150 Archer AA missile

AIM-140 Hawk AA missile

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Gun pods armed with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns or M365 Firestorm cannons

2 Fusion engines

COFFIN III system

M190 Shield Generator

Crew: 1

Variants: F-99B: Pure bomber version with weapons removed but has a 30mm gatling turret in the rear

F-99C: Two seater version for strike missions and dogfights

F-99E: Electronic warfare version with only 6 missiles for self defense

F-99G: "Wild Weasel" version with two seats

Bio: Built during the fighting with Neo Nod, the F-99 Eagle strike fighter fills in the role of a hard hitting but fast and agile aircraft supplementing the F-79 Stormhawk in space and in atmosphere dogfights. It can carry more ordinance then the Stormhawk, allowing the starfighter to serve as a fast bomber when needed. While not as maneuverable as the Phoenix, the Eagle makes up for it with a tougher frame and longer range sensors. This along with the versions that can sit two people allows the Eagle to serve in specialized roles. Built around the time of the Sixth Scrin War and used during the ongoing war with Neo Nod, the Eagle has proven itself in combat against Scrin drones and Nod's updated Banshee fighters. It also uses materials that decrease it's electronic profile on radar and other scanners, giving it an edge in preemptive strikes.( **Note: Looks are body of an F-22, wings of an SU-35, and the engines of a XFA-33** ).

* * *

AX-20 Akula

Length: 28 meters

Wingspan: 16 meters

Height: 6.4 meters

Armament: 1 M360 40mm Vulcan cannon, 2 M370A1 Ion cannons

Gun pods armed with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns, or M365 Firestorm cannons

18 hardpoints

AIM-140 Hawk AA missile

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Underbelly can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon to deal damage to enemy warships

2 Fusion turbofan engines

COFFIN III system

M190A1 Shield Generator

Crew: 1

Variants: AX-20S: Specialized variant that can opperate in space with higher speeds with fusion engines

Bio: Based on a prototype ground attack plane from TW3 which is in turn based on the famed US A-10 Warthog, the Akula (Russian for Shark) is the GDI Air Forces answer to massed enemy armor formations and hard to crack vehicles. Its body is built using Titanium A25 in a special "bathtub" much like its ancestor, allowing it to take a beating from AA weapons, heavy and small arms fire along with a stronger energy shield then most fighters. It's turbofan engines are designed to allow for VTOL capabilities when an airfield is unavailable and due to improvements in fuel efficiency, the Akula can stay in a combat zone for 5 hours if it's deployed close to the area. First used during the opening years of the war against the Neo Brotherhood, the Akula earned the nickname "Avatar hunter" as it proved itself capable to take down Nod's famed battle mechs when they were called in. Much like the Spectre Super-Heavy gunship, the Akula proves to be another sight that GDI troops on the ground have come to love when heavy firepower is called in. ( **Note: Looks are based on the AX-13 Phoenix from Tiberium Apocalypse, the S version has fusion engines replacing the turbofans** )

* * *

Paladin Mk III

Length: 30 meters

Wingspan: 22 meters

Height: 7 meters

Armament: 2 M381 Laser cannons or 2 M370A2 Ion cannons or 2 M365A1 Firestorm cannons

20 hardpoints

AIM-140 Hawk AA missile

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

COFFIN III system

M190A1 Shield Generator

4 fusion engines (two main ones on the wings and two in the rear area of the aircraft, one on each side

Crew: 1

Bio: The lastest variant of the heavy attack aircraft from the Ascension Conflict, the Mk III is a redesign of the original. It still retains the heavy firepower of the original with an upgraded laser cannon that could devastate enemy ground targets and damage small ships and hit enemy weapon emplacements on enemy ships with high accuracy. Much like the Akula, the Mk III uses a stronger energy shield then most fighters due to its role as a attack craft. ( **Note: Looks are that the front looks like an Apache helicopter, body is a similar version that's more slimmer and streamlined with the same wings and engine placement as the original variant** )

* * *

F-100 Fenrir

Length: 25 meters

Wingspan: 17 meters

Height: 6.2 meters

Armament: 2 M339A1 30mm or 35mm Gatling guns or 2 M370A1 Ion cannons

12 hardpoints

AIM-150 Archer AA missiles

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Gun pods armed with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns or M365 Firestorm cannons

3 Fusion engines

COFFIN III system

M190 Shield Generator

Crew: 1

Variants: F-100S: Strike fighter version with more hardpoints for more munitions

Bio: Designed on the planet of Strangereal, the F-100 is a modification of the original XFA-33 fighter for combat in the 23rd century. The wings are replaced with the same snap wings as the Stormhawk, but they're set to a 45 degree angle allowing for better maneuverability. Its three engines give off an impressive thrust to weight ratio which gives the fighter impressive performance in combat. The Fenrir is yet another of Strangereal's weapons that had got the attention of GDI HIGHCOM for new weapons to use against their enemies. Special versions of the Fenrir use a modified and improved version of the optical camouflage that was originally designed for it along with new stealth materials that further decreases the RCS of the fighter. While it was known as the fighter that was developed by the warmonger of the Strangereal country of Leasath, Diego Navarro, the Fenrir now has a new life as one of the most advanced fighters in GDI.

* * *

F-101 Halberd

Length: 28 meters

Wingspan: 18 meters

Height: 6.3 meters

Armament: 2 M340 50mm Revolver cannons or 2 M370A1 Ion cannons

18 hardpoints

AIM-150 Archer AA missiles

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

GBU-283 FOAB bomb

Underbelly can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon to deal damage to enemy warships

2 Fusion engines

COFFIN III system

M190 Shield Generator

Crew: 1

Variants: F-101B: Larger, pure bomber version with retractable turret with 2 30mm Gatling gun for self-defense

Bio: Designed off of the Supersonic fighter from Nod's resurgence after TW3, the Halberd serves a stealth strike fighter for both GDI's Air Force and Space Fleet. Its wedge shape allows for a smaller RCS then most other GDI aircraft, allowing for better use in sneak attacks and sudden ambushes. It can also use the same sonicboom attack as its predecessor was able to, allowing pilots to clear themselves of any enemies that get too close to them. Built during the Sixth Scrin War as a response to the Scrin drones changing up their tactics in combat (which included kamikaze tactics against GDI planes and starfighters), the F-101 has proven to be an effective weapon system, especially in the hands of elite pilots.

* * *

F-105 Razorback

Length: 19.6 meters

Wingspan: 15.5 meters

Height: 5.28 meters

Armament: 2 M339 30mm Revolver cannons, 2 M339A1 35mm Gatling guns, or 2 M370A1 Ion cannons (more effective against heavy armor)

Up to 18 hardpoints

AIM-150 Archer AA missiles

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Gun pods armed with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns or M365 Firestorm cannons

Underbelly can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon to deal damage to enemy warships

M190 Shield Generator

COFFIN III system (allows for 360 degree vision, able to know which targets are already marked, and faster data processing)

2 Fusion engines

Crew: 1

Bio: Designed as a stealthy strike fighter that can dogfight more the the Halberd, the Razorback serves to fit a niche needed by GDI. Taking the famed 21st century F-22 Raptor stealth fighter and improving it for ground attack missions, the Razorback is a durable plane able to take quite a bit of punishment before shoot shot down. It was first used during the Sixth Scrin War as mainly an atmospheric fighter alongside the Fenrir. It was then modified into a space fighter as fighter pilots loved its versatility and handling, proving to be around the same level as the Stormhawk with better stealth capabilities. It is currently starting mass production as the first few dozen are currently on the _Olympus,_ waiting to be deployed by whatever pilots want to use them. (Based off of the Razorback from the Tom Clancy Series games)

* * *

F-102 Wyvern

Length: 29 meters

Wingspan: 20 meters

Height: 5.8 meters

Armament: 2 M339A1 30mm or 35mm Gatling guns

Up to 12 missiles and 14 hardpoints for a mix of missiles and bombs:

AIM-150 Archer AA missiles

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

ASM-130 Trident Nuclear missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Gun pods armed with either 1 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns or M365 Firestorm cannons

Underbelly can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon or EMR cannon to deal damage to enemy warships

M190 Shield Generator

COFFIN III system (allows for 360 degree vision, able to know which targets are already marked, and faster data processing)

2 Fusion engines

Crew: 1 (2 in the Strike version)

Variants: F-102S Strike Wyvern: Multirole version of the Wyvern, designed to carry more weapons under it and not effected by the weight increase

Bio: One of the most well known and advanced fighters from Strangereal, the Wyvern was first shown off during the Second Uesan Continental War. This was the same plane that was flown by Yellow Squadron against Mobius 1 in the Battle of Farbanti, and was seen during the final battle of Operation Katina when they were used by the Free Erusian Movement. During the Strangereal Campaign, this fighter was used by both sides in the war from Belka Nationalists teaming up with Neo Nod and other Radical groups, to GDI and the various countries that chose to join with them. Of course, once GDI fighter planes were given to the top aces of the planet, the tide began to turn as well as the backbone of the Neo Nod fleet had been mauled in battle along with GDI reinforcements arrived. Much like other Strangereal planes, the Wyvern was chosen to become part of the GDI air arsenal and was upgraded to take into space. The improved version, the X-02S Strike Wyvern is also being tested along with other prototype weapons asa certain King of the Skies had chosen to join GDI after seeing the destruction left behind by Neo Nod forces in his former homeland.

* * *

V-70 Albatross Heavy Gunship

Length: 50 meters

Wingspan: 65 meters

Height: 15 meters

Armament: 1 Particle cannon, Firestorm cannon, laser cannon, or Ion cannon

4 30mm Gatling guns

2 50mm autocannons

2 105mm cannons or 120mm mortars

1 twin 20mm Gatling guns

18 hard points

AGM-184 Hellfire X

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

6 Fusion Thruster engines (can be changed for turbofans for atmospheric flight)

Crew: 2

COFFIN III system

M190A2 Shield Generator

EVA Mk III

Bio: Designed during the Second Tiberium War, the Albatross was produced in small numbers to blast away at Nod heavy structures and their ground units while providing heavy fire support. It would later be revived during the Fifth Scrin War as a heavy gunship that could produce more firepower then other GDI gunships, allowing it to take out more targets on the battlefield. The engines can rotate 90 degrees, allowing the plane VTOL and STOL capabilities, allowing it to be deployed almost anywhere for when it is called upon. It is slower then the othe GDI ground attack aircraft, meaning that it works more effectively with escorts and in air space that is under GDI control. It does use a stronger energy shield in order to compensate and allow it to fight in enemy airspace with a better degree of survivability. (Based on the Albatross heavy weapons platform)

* * *

Mk VI Orca gunship

Length: 25 meters

Wingspan: 18 meters

Height: 7.2 meters

Armament: 1 4-barreled 50mm gatling gun in chin mount along with 1 M370A1 Ion cannon (testing with a new automatic 75mm cannon with the Ion cannon or a short barreled EMR)

14 hard points

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-184 Hellfire X

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

2 Fusion Thruster engines (can be changed for turbofans for atmospheric flight)

Crew: 2

COFFIN III system

M190A1 Shield Generator

EVA Mk III

Gun pods armed with either M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns, M365 Firestorm cannons, MK45 40mm grenade launchers, M401 Sonic cannons, 150mm cannons, or 30mm Gatling guns

Variants: Mk VIZ: Variant for ZOCOM with the chin mounted weaponry switched out for Sonic cannons and special scanners to counter stealth units

Orca Drone: Remote or AI controlled version

Mark VI Orca fighter: Designed for air-to-air combat, it is a lighter with stronger engines for better performance Armed with 2 40mm Gatling guns along with the 50mm Gatling gun and 10 Hawk missiles

Bio: The latest variant of GDI's quintessential gunship, the Mk VI Orca is the backbone of the Initiative's air support. First deployed during the opening battles with the Neo Brotherhood, the Mk VI was an upgrade in terms of firepower output and protection from the Mk V. While the gunship can be piloted two people, it can be piloted by one person as the Mk VI can be equipped with a Mk III EVA if needed to control the weapons. GDI is also experimenting on a special neural uplink that will allow pilots to do bpth jobs by himself. However, tests are being run to make sure pilots are physiologically fit to use the uplink as to not mentally damage them after use. ( **Note: Design has the body of the Orca from Tiberium and front from the Orca from Tiberium Apocalypse. The neural uplink is based on a device from Peptuck's C &C/Mass Effect crossovers**)

* * *

V-65 Typhoon gunship

Length: 30 meters

Wingspan: 24 meters

Height: 7 meters

Armament: 2 M380 45mm revolver cannons mounted in chin (can be replaced with M370A1 Ion cannons or M365 Firestorm cannons (can also mount 1MK45 40mm grenade launcher with the cannons), 1 twin barreled 35mm gun in a dorsal turret

4 rocket pods for either Hydra 100 80mm rockets or APKWS Mk V 80mm rockets (can be replaced with 4 twin launchers with either regular or guided Griffin rockets)

16 hard points inside and outside the gunship

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-184 Hellfire X

AGM-120 Lancelot

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

Can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon or M365A1 Firestorm cannon to engage capital ships

Crew: 2

COFFIN III system

M190A1 Shield Generator

EVA Mk III

2 Turbofans for atmospheric flight or 2 fusion engines to operate in both space and on planet

Variants: V-65S: Space version, replaces turbofans for fusion engines capable of VTOL maneuvers

V-65H "Hind": Much like the old Soviet helicopter, this version can carry a squad of 8 into battle

V-65ST "Stealth Typhoon": Special variant using both radar absorbing materials, reduced RCS structure, and enhanced electronics package. Can carry 6 soldiers (mainly the different Commando forces).

V-65Z: Variant for ZOCOM forces replacing the M380s with M401 Sonic cannons and special scanners to counter stealth units

V-65T: Variant for fighting armored formations. Has 4 150mm cannons in the wings along with 1 6-barreled 40mm Gatling gun in chin turret

Bio: While the Orca Mk VI serves as GDI's main hard hitting and sturdy gunship, the Typhoon serves to follow the philosophy of "Hit fast, hit hard, hit often". It's speed is greater than the Orca and uses newer lightweight but strong composite armor to allow for impressive maneuverability for a ship of its size. This has caused some GDI troops to equate the Orca to the old US AH-64 Apache and the Typhoon as a stronger Cobra. It's also a two seater but can be used as a one seater as the Typhoon will use the same neural uplink as the how Nod soldiers always lose morale when a fully armed Typhoon comes into the battlefield, some pilots call the gunship "Spooky" because the enemy looks like they've seen a ghost that's coming after them. ( **Note: Look is based on the V-35 Spectre gunship from Tiberium Apocalypse** )

* * *

V-66 Valkyrie light gunship

Length: 13 meters

Height: 4 meters

Armament: 1 20mm quad-barreled gatling gun mounted in chin with a MK45 grenade launcher or a special M370A3 Ion cannon

1 GD 22 Laser cannon

8 AGM-184 Hellfire X missiles, AIM-100 Spike MANPADS, or M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles (can be replaced with 2 Hydra 100 80mm or APKWS Mk V 80mm rocket pods or 2 GD 22 Laser cannons or 2 M370A2 Ion Cannons)

4 hard points on the wings

AGM-184 Hellfire X

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 18 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 18 rockets per pod)

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

COFFIN III system

M190A1 Shield Generator

EVA Mk III

Crew: 2

V-66S: Stealth variant for special ops missions

V-66A: Assault version that can take 4 soldiers

Bio: Designed as a light attack VTOL for GDI air support, the Valkyrie first saw use against the Neo Brotherhood. Due to the high mobility that Neo Nod units used on the battlefield and during ambushes, GDI needed a light attack VTOL in order to keep up with their units and to serve a light support role so the Orca and Typhoon gunships can be used against heavier targets. The Valkyrie had exceptional handling properties and it high speed allowed it to fly faster then the heavier gunships. While it is easier to shoot down then stronger Orca and Typhoon, it comes equipped with advanced ECM in order to deal with enemy AA missiles and it can easily pull out of a combat zone due to its high speed. (Based off of the Valkyrie VTOL from C&C Generals 2 with the short wings of the Original Phantom Model on the body)

* * *

A-50 Orca dropship

Length: 35 meters

Wingspan: 30 meters

Height: 7.2 meters

Armament: : 1 3-barreled 40mm gatling gun and MK45 grenade launcher in chin mount or 1 75mm autocannon or 1 M370A1 Ion cannon in chin mount

Can mount 10mm M340 rail MGs, MK45 40mm grenade launchers, or M5 50 cal. Gatling guns on special side mounts that can retract for less drag

Can deploy 1 10mm M340 rail MG, MK45 40mm grenade launcher, M5 50 cal. Gatling gun in hardpoint inside the troop compartment

14 M130 Rapier missiles or AGM-184 Hellfire X missiles under the wings

2 Hydra 100 80mm rockets in 2 pods with 52 rockets in each pod

Can carry 16 soldiers into battle in the troop compartment and 1 Predator tank or Armata tank or 1 Bloodhound APC

COFFIN III system

M190A1 Shield Generator

EVA Mk III

Crew: 2

A-50S: Stealth variant with missiles in special internal mounts in the wings. Used for Legionary and Centurion Commando missions.

A-50H: Replaces the cargo area to allow carrying 1 Armata Light Tank or Predator Medium Tank

Bio: A fusion of the body of the Mark VI Orca and the front of the TW3 Orca, the A-50 is designed to be a troop transport that can fight on the frontlines unlike most other GDI transports. While it lacks the firepower of the gunship variant, the A-50 can deal with most threats it would face when delivering troops into a combat zone. Due to the need to transport troops, the A-50 has less armor then the Mk VI making it more vulnerable to enemy fire. However, it does increase its overall speed and agility compared to the Mk VI allowing for faster and easier maneuvering. The mounted side weapons can be controlled via datapads or control consoles inside the transport or could be maned by soldiers if needed. The A-50 opened new tactics for GDI to deploy in battle due to the increased mobility and firepower that it had compared to other transports.

* * *

Mk V Strike Orca

Length: 25 meters

Wingspan: 18 meters

Height: 7.2 meters

Armament: 1 6-barreled 40mm Gatling gun or 2 M339A1 50mm Revolver cannons (can be replaced with an M370A1 Ion cannon)

16 hardpoints in total

Up to 12 missiles and 12 hardpoints for a mix of missiles and bombs:

AIM-140 Hawk AA missiles

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

Mk 2 OPMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 12 targets)

Mk 2 ADMM (All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile) pods (can track up to 24 targets)

AGM-120 Lancelot missiles

Mk 100 500lb bombs

Mk 101 750lb bombs

Mk 102 1000lb bombs

Mk 103 2000lb bombs

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

GBU-253 Thunderclap IV

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

AGM-188 HARM missiles

Gun pods armed with either 2 M370A1 Ion cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, M300 45mm automatic railguns, 105mm cannons, or M365 Firestorm cannons

Underbelly can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon to deal damage to enemy warships

M190 Shield Generator

COFFIN III system (allows for 360 degree vision, able to know which targets are already marked, and faster data processing)

2 Fusion engines capable of VTOL landings and liftoffs

Crew: 2

EVA Mk III

Bio: Designed for fast and hard airstrikes against enemy targets, the Mk V Strike Orca was built during the war with Neo Nod and later the Sixth Scrin War. Using both a sleeker and tougher appearance compared to the original from the Nod counterattack following the Third Tiberium War, the Mk 5 is considered to be the jet aircraft equal to the Orca Gunship in terms of taking punishment. Its high speed allows for fast bombing or rocket strikes against designated targets and can get out of a combat zone faster then any of GDI's gunships. It can also be used in space with heavy armaments for attacking enemy ships or for surgical bombing strikes. ( **Looks are based on the Attack Orca from Tiberium Essence** )

* * *

Ironside Mk II Transport

Length: 45 meters

Wingspan: 60 meters

Height: 12 meters

Can carry 36 troops and 4 Armata tanks or 4 Predator tanks into combat under the wings (can also carry Wolverines, Strykers, Titans, Guardian and or Goliath APCs, Armata IFVs, Chariot SPHs, and Crusader SPHs under the wings. Can also take 2 Mammoth tanks under wings).

EVA Mk III

Crew: 2

Armament: 2 3-barreled 40mm gatling gun in chin mount

Variants: Ironside Gunship: replaces carrying segments and arms it with 12 M130 Rapier missiles or AGM-184 Hellfire X missiles under the wings and 2 75mm cannons on the sides along with 2 4 barreled 25mm Gatling guns one on each side

Ironside Mk II Troop Transport (a.k.a. Mini Ironsides): Smaller version that can carry 16 troops into battle and two Armata tanks or its other platform variants. Also has a gunship version with 2 40mm cannons on each side as well has 2 M361 Vulcan 20mm Gatling guns (Note: Looks like the Ironside from Tiberium)

Bio: Designed to operate as another option for heavy lifting for GDI, the Ironside Mk II is an upgrade to the original from TW3. While is general shape is similar to the orginal, the Mk II uses Fusion engines that allows it to operate in space and in atmosphere. Used first in the Fifth Scrin War, the Ironside was used to help move brigade sized armored units during the campaigns in the Delta-Epsilon system during the war. Their ability go off planet and carry more heavy units then the Super Vox allowed for GDI to concentrate units onto specific planets that InOps found out the Scrin would strike. With a strategy of elastic defense and fast hit and run attacks, the Scrin were slowed down enough to allow the Sixth Fleet a chance to break the enemy force during the showdown over New Seoul.

* * *

Phantom Dropship

Length: 28 meters

Wingspan: 48 meters

Height: 10 meters

Can carry 24 troops along with 8 P.A.A.W.S. mechs, and 4 Bloodhound LRVs (under the wings). Can also carry various other GDI combat drones inside the troop carrying bay along with less troops.

EVA Mk III

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 3-barreled 40mm Gatling gun in chin mount, 16 missiles put inside the wings of the aircraft in order to keep the RCS down from AGMs to micro missiles for Air-to-Air and Air-to-Ground attacks.

Advanced optical camouflage

Variants: Vehicle transport: Removes troop bay for special hardpoints which can carry either 4 Guardian II APCs or Goliath APCs, 2 Armata tanks or 1 Predator tank into battle

Bio: Designed to bring GDI Spec Ops and Commandos well behind enemy lines without detection, the Phantom dropship was designed to be undetectable by enemy sensors. First made during the war with the Neo Brotherhood, it was an upgraded version of the original airship from the Scrin attack from 2058. It uses improved materials that help to keeps its RCS to an almost non-existent level from enemy sensors along with the latest optical camouflage alongside special sound suppressors on the engines which allows it to fly in without as much noise as other GDI dropships. This is a standard vehicles for InOps and Spec Ops forces to launch deep strike missions, sabotage attacks, and other covert missions without easy detection from enemy units. ( **Based on the dropship from TIBERIUM** )

* * *

V-75 Super Vox

Length: 30 meters

Wingspan: 26 meters

Height: 10 meters

Can carry 24 troops, 1 Predator tank, 2 Armata tanks, 2 Titans or Stryker mechs, 4 fusion engines to operate in both space and on planet

EVA Mk III

Crew: 2

Variants: V-75H Heavy Super Vox: Enlarged version with 4 fusion engines. Can carry twice as many personnel and vehicles as the original version and can carry a Mammoth tank under it.

Bio: The backbone of GDI's transport craft, the V-75 has served GDI since its introduction during the last year of the Fourth Scrin War. It's speed is above that of its predecessors, and its strong body allows troops to be delivered to the frontline with a good degree of safety. It's versatility has allowed it to serve roles in civil service, such as for police and firefighting roles. Compared to GDI's other transports, its faster then the Narwhal, Orca Carryall, and Ironside Mk II, but is slower and less maneuverable then the A-50 and the Mini Ironsides. It also needs to be escorted into battle by gunships or aircraft as the current version doesn't have any weapons, so G-Labs is currently developing a variant that has weapons to support its troops after they disembark and can defend itself when need be. ( **Note: Looks for the regular and Heavy variants all come from the V-35 Vox from Tiberium Apocalypse** )

* * *

V-49 Narwhal

Length: 50 meters

Wingspan: 28 meters

Height: 15 meters

Can carry 84 troops, 2 Predator tanks inside and 4 four outside, 8 Armata tanks (4 inside and four outside), 2 Mammoth tanks, 6 Titans (all inside), 18 Wolverines (12 inside and 6 outside), 4 Juggernaut walkers (2 inside and 2 outside), 1 Fenris or Mastodon Mk III walkers underneath it, 10 Chariot SPHs (6 inside and 4 outside), and 8 Crusader SPHs (4 inside and 4 outside)

8 heavy Turbofans for atmospheric flight or 10 fusion engines to operate in both space and on planet

EVA Mk III

Crew: 2

Bio: The largest transport in terms of overall size in GDI, the Narwhal was built as a part of an expansion of GDI forces in the aftermath of the Fifth Scrin War. It was much bigger then the Ironside Mk II and could carry more vehicles and soldiers into battle. Originally designed for military service, it is also being used for contruction, firefighting and humanitarian relief efforts since its introduction. It has durable armor to make up for its lack of armaments, such means it needs to be excorted at all times when planetside during a war. It served during the Sixth Scrin War as with a group of 36 Narwhals, GDI forces were able to get the 24 Armored Division planetside in a matter of hours during the ground battle of New Wellington in the Sirius system campaign. ( **Note: Looks are based on the GDI Dropship from Tiberium Apocalypse** )

* * *

V-50 Orca Carryall

Length: 50 meters

Wingspan: 15 meters

Height: 10 meters

Can carry 1 Fenris or Mastodon Mk III walker underneath it, 6 Predator tanks, 10 Armata tanks, 12 Titans or Strykers, 16 Wolverines, 8 Juggernauts, 14 Chariots, 10 Crusader SPHs, etc.

4 large Turbofans for atmospheric flight or 4 fusion engines to operate in both space and on planet

Crew: 2

EVA Mk III

Bio: First using use during the opening years of the war with the Neo Brotherhood, the V-50 is the main heavy transport for the Steel Talons and their large multi legged walkers and serves as an alternative for transporting heavy vehicles for GDI's ground forces. It's underbelly can be equipped with large clamps that can change their length depending on the size of the vehicles they're carrying to the battlezone. It's the fastest of GDI's heavy transports, but also the least armored. While this means it has to be largely escorted, its ECW suite allows it to deal with any incoming missiles and its slender frame (compared to other heavy haulers) means its can avoid fire better then most. ( **Note: Looks are based on the Orca Carryall from Tiberium Apocalypse** )

* * *

S-98 Hammerhead Mk II multirole helicopter

Length: 24 meters

Wingspan: 9 meters

Height: 6.8 meters

Crew: 2

Can carry 12 soldiers

Armament: 1 4-barreled 30mm gatling cannon, 1 Mk 45 40mm grenade launcher in chin turret

8 hardpoints

AIM-140 Hawk AA missile

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

AGM-184 Hellfire X

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

Gun pods can mount M370A1 Ion cannons, M365 Firestorm cannons, and M380 45mm revolver cannons, or 2 twin 4-barreled 30mm gatling cannons on the wings along with 4 missiles in the outer pylons

Can mount 10mm M340 rail MG, MK45 40mm grenade launcher, M5 50 cal. Gatling guns on mountings on each side of the troop compartment (1 for each side) (can also fit LMG, GPMG, rail MG, and laser MG modes of GD-14 Modular Weapon System

2 Fusion engines powering 2 coaxial rotors along with a variable pitch pusher propeller

Bio: As the war with the Neo Brotherhood went on, GDI commanders realized that while their gunships were effective in combat against Nod's forces they weren't yet in enough numbers to be placed at every military base in the colonies. Therefore, some in HIGHCOM had requested that a new helicopter would be built for use by both the regular armed forces and for the Colonial guard units. Deciding to follow the tread of bringing back old war horses and giving new life into them, G-Labs, took the old Hammerhead copter from TW3, and upgraded it to allow it to fight in the modern battlefield. It uses the coaxial rotors and the pusher propeller to boost the copter to speeds the original could never have been able to reach. Due to upgrades in weapons tech, the new Hammerhead is greatly above its predecessor in everyway possible. ( **Note: Body is the same but longer and longer wings** )

* * *

S-124 Thunderhead attack helicopter

Length: 24 meters

Wingspan: 9.5 meters

Height: 6.8 meters

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 4-barreled 30mm gatling cannon and 1 Mk 45 40mm grenade launcher or 1 45mm autocannon or 1 M370A1 Ion cannon in chin mount

14 hardpoints

AIM-140 Hawk AA missile

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

AGM-184 Hellfire X

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

Griffin 130mm rockets (regular and laser guided)

Gun pods can mount M370A1 Ion cannons, M365 Firestorm cannons, M380 45mm revolver cannons, and twin 4-barreled 30mm gatling cannons

EVA Mk III

2 Fusion engines powering 2 coaxial rotors along with a variable pitch pusher propeller (think the S-97 Raider)

Bio: Designed as close air support for ground troops, the Thunderhead has been called "GDI's Apache". It's better armored then the Hammerhead, able to take rounds from up to 30mm cannons and concentrated laser fire from multiple angles. The Thunderhead is also another of GDI's gunships that will use the same neural uplink in order for one pilot to fly it in battle and to boost their combat performance. Its sensor array allowed for long range engagement and could target as many enemies as they're were weapons on the helicopter. Serving as part of the terrestrial Air Force during the opening of the Guerrilla War against the Neo Brotherhood, it has proven itself capable of delivering enough firepower if an Orca or Typhoon is not in the area. ( **Note: Look is based on the Hammerhead but longer and with a bigger wing** )

* * *

RQ-100 Avenger UCAV

Length: 18 meters

Wingspan: 26 meters

Height: 4 meters

Armament: 1 M370A1 Ion cannon or 1 M375 laser cannon

8 hardpoints

M130 Rapier Multi-Purpose missiles

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

AGM-184 Hellfire X

Hydra 100 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

APKWS (Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System) Mk V 80mm rockets (up to 48 rockets per pod)

GBU-250 Thunderclap I

GBU-251 Thunderclap II

GBU-252 Thunderclap III

CBU-240 Cluster bomb

Mk 120 Napalm bombs

1 fusion engine

Can be equipped with a M370A2 Ion cannon to deal damage to enemy warships in its underbelly

Bio: Built during the Fifth Scrin War, the Avenger UCAV is capable of both fighter and strike roles in atmosphere (with a variant being built for space combat). It can achieve supersonic speeds due to it engines and is STOL capable. Its able to fly through environments with heavy ion particle concentration such as ion storms on planets or spacial object that has heavy Tiberium concentration. The Avenger first flew into combat against Scrin drones and due to improvements in terms Combat AI, they preformed effectively as GDI had been testing out a special program that the planet of Strangereal that allowed UCAVs to fight effectively against pilots. Currently, the Avenger is now being tested with Mk 2 ODMM and ADMM missile pods for aerial target suppression. ( **Note: Looks are based on the UCAV of the same name from Tiberium Apocalypse)**

* * *

RQ-90 Hummingbird

Length: 18 meters

Wingspan: 40 meters

Height: 4 meters

1 Fusion engine

Armament: 6 hardpoints

AGM-184 Hellfire X

AIM-100 Spike MANPADS

Bio: Based on the design of the Pre-TW1 era Predator drone, the RQ-90 is equipped with the latest scanning and sensor equipment to keep track of any target in its effective radius. It uses stealth paint much like GDI's fighter and strike craft in order to allow it to approach enemy positions much closer then a normal drone would. It uses 6 hard points for precision strikes or interceptor roles for enemy transports or gunships. A special variant of the Hummingbird used by InOps is a full on stealth version of the drone for secret missions against Neo Nod bases or encampments.

* * *

V-100 Arsenal Bird

Length: 25 meters

Wingspan: 70 meters

Height: 8 meters

Armament: 2 OmniDirectional laser systems (like the one installed on the Arkbird 1 on top and 1 on the bottom)

Carrying load: RQ-200 UCAVs in the underside (80 total)

EVA Mk III (controls the drones and the ship)

8 small fusion engines

Bio: Designed by the country of Osea on the planet of Strangereal, the Arsenal Bird was designed as a defense weapon around the planet's first Space Elevator. After GDI had arrived on the planet and the world chose to join the Initiative, GDI HIGHCOM had chosen to take the Arsenal Bird and improve the system. It uses the same laser defense systems that the Arkbird had on it during Strangereal's Circum-Pacific War (albeit much faster in terms of targeting and engagement times) with 2 being installed on the craft. It also uses upgraded versions of the drones that the original Arsenal Bird used equipped with M375 laser cannons. Currently, GDI is testing a space capable variant to act as another layer of defense for combat groups, especially the carriers.

* * *

 **Phew...**

 **This took longer then I thought.**

 **Anyway guys, this ends the chapter save for any additions I make in the near future. School is winding down and that means finals are coming up for me next month. However, considering its Thanksgiving break soon, I maybe able to post the next chapter of Remnant of Flames before then. If not, then definitely during Winter Break (I HAVE EARNED IT CONSIDERING ALL THE HARD WORK I HAD TO DO WITH MY CLASSES THIS YEAR).**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be Infantry weapons. Until next time.**

 **Update (1/30/18): Added the Mk V Strike Orca along with more weapons for the gunships.**

 **Update (2/22/18): Added Trident Nuclear missiles to some planes.**

 **Update (5/4/18): Added the Orca drone and fighter, changed the F-100S into a strike fighter variant, and added the Razorback.**

 **Update (5/6/18): Added the V-66 Valkyrie gunship.**

 **Update (5/21/18): Added the V-70 Albatross gunship.**

 **Update (11/9/18): Added the** **Phantom dropship.**

 **Update (1/19/19): Added the F-102 Wyvern.**


	4. Chapter 4: Infantry Equipment

**Okay, now that we've covered the big weapons of the Initiative, now we move on to the firearms and gear used by the various grunts of GDI.**

* * *

GD-14 MWS (Modular Weapon System)

Caliber: 8mm tungsten slug (AR, LMG) 10mm tungsten slug (BR, GPMG, DMR), laser, ion, micro-missiles, 40mm slug (raligun for Zone Troopers), 25mm and 40mm grenades, 12, 16, 24 gauge shells (shotgun)

Magazine: 60 round magazine (AR, BR, DMR), 150 round magazine (LMG, GPMG) 30 micro-missiles (MLRS), fusion plasma cells for laser, ion fusion batteries for ion sniper, 1 40mm round or 20 40mm round magazines (for Zone troopers), 5 25mm grenade magazines, 1 40mm grenade, 100 round Beta-C magazine, 50 drum magazine (shotgun)

Modes: AR, LMG, GPMG, DMR, SR, Ion sniper, laser LMG, laser rifle, laser DMR, MLRS, single-shot or Raligun, sonic gun (for Zone Raiders), Grenade Launcher (25mm and 40mm), shotgun

Rate of fire: 800 rpm (AR, laser AR), 900 rpm (LMG, laser LMG), 750 rpm (GPMG) 60 rpm (auto-raligun with 20 round magazine), 600 rpm (shotgun)

Bio: The main firearm for GDI ground forces, the GD-14 was brought into service during the Fourth Scrin War in order to allow soldiers to tackle multiple targets when needed. It uses miniaturized railgun coils around the barrel along with micro-magnets and ferromagnetic materials which accelerate the tungsten slugs at massively hypersonic speeds which can pierce body armor and even damage light vehicles when using projectile ammunition. It has an Apollo smart scope with allows for fast targeting with the scope compensating for windage, planetary rotation, distance, and other factors such as the Coriolis effect. For the laser modes, it uses fusion plasma cells for ammo. In these modes, it can fire either in bolts of plasma with can burn through body armor and pierce through unprotected limbs, a single concentrated beam that can melt through body armor if focused on a single point, can fire stronger orbs of plasma (think the plasma orbs fired from plasma weapons in XCOM EU/EW), and can fire a burst shot that can take out emplacements and groups of enemies at ion sniper can not only blast through enemies at long range, it can also disable light enemy vehicles as well. The MLRS mode can fire 6 missiles at once that can target enemy aircraft with the missiles being able to single out targets or focus on one or more targets if needed. As for the railgun mode, it can send 40mm slug at hypersonic speeds which can take out both infantry and vehicles (especially if Zone troopers concentrate their fire) and the grenades fired have smart AI that can guide the grenade to their targets when activated via a soldier's HUD (think a sleeker, less bulky version of the GD-10 from Tiberium).

* * *

GD-15 Laser Repeater

Rate of Fire: 800 rpm

Magazine: fusion plasma cells

Rate of Fire 800 rpm (burst)

Firing modes: Beam, burst, cannon, burst, stun

Variants: GD-15A: DMR variant with longer barrel and uses larger cells for more shots with cannon mode

GD-15B: LMG variant with capacity for 3,000 bolts for burst fire

GD-15C: Carbine variant with shorter barrel

GD-15CC: Compact carbine version for CQC

GD-15OICW: Has an integrated 25mm grenade launcher with 5 round magazine and can use the XM75 7 round magazine. Entering service with GDI Commando and Special Forces units

Bio: First made in 2205, before the Fifth Scrin War, the GD-15 was another addition to the GDI infantryman's arsenal. It used powerful fusion plasma cells that, following several tests by G-labs, was able to output the same amount of energy of Nod's laser weapon without resorting to Tiberium. Its beam mode was able to make a single, bright green beam that was able to cut through body armor and light vehicles when focused on its target. It burst fire mode makes the weapon much like an assault rifle, able to burn through exposed limbs and punch through body armor when concentrated. It's cannon firing mode can have the gun fire slower, making the weapon more of a battle rifle but it increases the striking power of the bolts allowing them to punch through body armor. This is the preferred mode for the DMR variants in order to make the shot fatal. The burst mode charges a single shot of energy that largely empties out the fusion cell in orde to blast the enemy with a powerful plasma blast that can punch through light vehicles and take out a group of infantry if said group is close enough. The stun setting is used for capturing enemy personal that have been listed as "capture alive" by InOps or by GDI CENTCOM. Used by all branches of the GDI Armed Forces. (Looks are based on the XM8 rifle with a longer barrel and the same scope as the GD-14)

* * *

GD-16 Assault Rifle

Caliber: 6.5x57mm or 8mm tungsten slug

Rate of Fire: 750 rpm

Magazine: 30 round magazine, 100 round Beta-C Mag magazine for bullet variants or 50 round magazine and 150 Beta-C Mag magazine for 8mm slug variant

Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Full-Auto

Variants: GD-16A: DMR version of the GD-16 with a 4x or 8x scope for long range fire

GD-16C: Carbine version for close quarters fighting

GD-16B: Battle rifle version with 10mm tungsten slug or 338 Lapua Magnum ammo with 650 rpm rate of fire and a longer barrel

GD-16MS: Version using Metal Storm technology. Has two barrels and can be fed by 36 round magazines inserted via the buttstock into the weapon. Currently undergoing testing.

Bio: The main standard firearm of GDI, the GD-16 uses a special rail system made of ferromagnetic materials to propel the rounds or slugs down the barrel at hypersonic speeds. For the versions that use the 6.5mm ammunition, they use telescopic ammo to lighten the load of the soldiers using it and allow them to carry more magazines into combat. The gun was developed to not only arm Colonial Defense Units on the planets that GDI has colonized and under their jurisdiction but also for a more conventional weapon system for its soldiers in the regular Army and Marines. The weapon uses an adjustable stock for better control and shortening the weapon for close quarters combat and sees a titanium body in order to make the weapon as light as possible as well as being as reliable as the famed Russian AK series assault rifles of the 20th and 21st Centuries. It has several picatinny rails for attachments such as laser sights, different scopes, the M420 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher (which also can fire the Pike III duel purpose missile), the M126 MASS shotgun for close combat and for breaching doors, reflex sights, foregrips, bipods, etc depending on the mission. While it isn't as advanced as the other weapons used by GDI, the GD-16 is a reilable, effective weapon that has served well since its introduction at the beginning of the war with the Neo Brotherhood. (Looks are based on the R-201 Carbine from Titanfall 2 with an addjustable stock similar in looks to the FN SCAR)

* * *

GD-18 SMG

Caliber: 5.7x35mm

Rate of Fire: 900 rpm

Magazine: 30, 40 round magazine

Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Full-Auto

Variants: GD-18L: Laser version of the weapon with fusion ion cells for 200 shots replacing the regular magazine

Bio: The main SMG of GDI, the GD-18 was built for both soldiers and security guards. It was based on a planned weapon designed by Germany around the time of the First Tiberium war called the MP7, which was a Personal Defense Weapon that could fire 4.6x30mm bullets. Its magazine is feed in through the pistol grip of the weapon, allowing for the short length of the weapon and making it more compact. The bullets are also overpressured bullets which have even higher stopping power then a normal bullet and can allow it to pierce the body armor of Nod Light Infantry. It also uses a picatinny rail on top pf the gun to use for different attachments depending on the mission and can use a supressor. (Looks are based on a gunmetal gray MP7 that would look more futuristic)

* * *

GDM-20/M349 Light Machine Gun

Caliber: 8mm tungsten slug or 6.5x57mm

Rate of Fire: 900-1000 rpm

Magazine: 300 round belt or 100 round Beta-C Mag magazine for 6.5mm variants and 400 round belts or 200 round Beta-C Mag magazine for 8mm variants

Firing Modes: Burst, Full-Auto

Variants: GDM-20C: Carbine version for Urban Combat and close quarters fighting

Bio: The main LMG for GDI ground forces, the GDM-20 or M349 LMG was designed for fire support for a GDI squad. Using light materials in its construction, the soldiers that have used the weapon don't feel much of a weight difference between it and using a rifle. It can be fired from the shoulder with effective accuracy (this is possible due to GDI soldiers using powered armor for their infantry) and uses a bipod for stationary fire. It also has several picatinny rails for scopes, foregrips, and any other attachments for the needs of the soldier using the weapon. It was first used after the Fourth Scrin War which was to boost a squad's firepower in battle, proving itself to be the weapon that turns the tide of firefights when it saw combat against the Neo Brotherhood. (Looks are based on the LSAT LMG with several picatinny rails)

* * *

GDM-22/M350 LMG

Caliber: 8mm tungsten slug or 6.5x57mm

Rate of Fire: 750-1050 rpm

Magazine: 300 round belt, 80 to 120 round helical magazine for 6.5mm variants and 400 round belts or 200 round Beta-C Mag magazine for 8mm variants

Firing Modes: Burst, Full-Auto

Variants: GDM-22L: Laser MG that can fire at the same rate but use fusion plasma cells that fire up to 3,500 bolts

Bio: Also known as the Dingo, the GDM-22 first saw use during the Sixth Scrin War where its lighter weight and faster rate of fire turned the tide in battle when GDI gunners fought against Scrin drones. While the GDM-20 had proven to be an effective weapon due to both improvements in railgun tech and stronger ammunition, GDI Special Forces wanted a gun that was lighter and could be used better in close quarters battle. The result was the Dingo which proved effective in battle during firefights with Neo Nod forces, especially in urban combat where Neo Nod's use of light laser weapons proved to be an issue. The Dingo was also modified as a Laser LMG that could use both its special fusion cells but also those from the GD-15. (Based on the Dingo LMG from CoD: Black Ops 3)

* * *

GDM-21/M340 General Purpose Machine Gun

Caliber: 10mm tungsten slug or 338 Lapua Magnum ammo

Rate of Fire: 800-900 rpm

Magazine: 300 round belt, 100 or 200 round Beta-C Mag magazine

Firing Modes: Burst, Full-Auto

Bio: The GDM-21 or M340 MG was designed to fill a role of weapon that would fit in between the range of a LMG and an HMG. It uses a larger tungsten slug or uses the famed .338 Lapua Magnum round for firing on enemy units. It uses similar materials to the GDM-20/M349 LMG which allows the gun to be carried easier then comparable weapon systems that do the same role. It can engage targets up over 2,000 yards away effectively and up to 7,000 yards at maximum. Its higher stopping power allows for it to punch through concrete easier and can deal with Medium Infantry and Heavy Infantry (the latter did need to be focused fired to bring down quicker). It uses picatinny rails for different attachments, mainly using the M640 4x scope for more accurate fire as GDI could see that concentrated suppression fire was more effective then more spread out fire. (Looks similar to the Lightweight Medium Machine Gun)

* * *

GD-17 DMR

Caliber: 8mm tungsten slug or 6.5x57mm

Magazine: 20 or 30 round magazine for 6.5mm variants and 50 magazine for 8mm variants

Firing Modes: Semi-auto

GD-17A: Uses .338 Lapua Magnum ammo for longer range fire

Bio: Used to fill in the marksmen role for GDI squads, the GD-17 is set to an MOA of 0.5 meters at 1,300 yards. It uses a very smooth trigger pull that allows for snipers and marksmen to hit targets with better accuracy due to no shaking of the weapon if the trigger pull was heavier. It uses 4x, 6x, to 8x scopes to target objects and enemies at long ranges. It's also designed to look similar to an assault rifle, which allows for the marksmen to better blend in with their squad and not have them be targeted out right. It was first used during the War with Neo Nod, proving its effectiveness against massed Nod fanatic attacks and engaging enemy commanders. Every 12 man GDI infantry unit as at least one marksmen in each unit. It also uses the Apollo smart scope in order to improve the shooter's accuracy. (Based on the Longbow DMR from Titanfall 2)

* * *

GLS-110 Sniper Rifle

Caliber: 14.5x114mm tungsten slug

Firing Modes: Semi-auto

Magazine: 10 rounds

Variants: GLS-110R: Ramjet version of the sniper rifle, able to pierce through the armor of light vehicles and body armor. Uses a piston on top of the barrel in order to compensate for the recoil

Bio: The main sniper of GDI, the GLS-110 was made to not only take out enemy personal but also light enemy vehicles. It is able to target enemies at an effective range of over a mile and a maximum range of 2 miles. Using the body of the railgun from the First Tiberium War ( **Think the railgun from the Renegade X Mod with a pistol grip and adjustable buttstock)** and the barrel of the GLS-70 from TW3, it has a few improvements such a muzzle break, smooth trigger pull, and an adjustable stock. It uses a scope that can go from 4x to 12x depending on the distance between the shooter and target and uses the Apollo smart scope for accurate fire. It uses titanium in its contraction and has the same reliability as other GDI weapons. Built prior to the Fifth Scrin War, it was able to take out Neo Nod missile bikes and even pierce through raider buggies without issue.

* * *

GLS-120 Ion Sniper Rifle

Magazine: Fusion Ion Cells

Firing Modes: Semi-auto, charge shot

Bio: Due to the advancements in Ion weaponry after the Ascension Conflict, GDI had begun developing lighter and lighter Ion weapons. During the Fourth Scrin war, the GLS-120 Ion sniper rifle was built due to the large number of Scrin drones they were deploying. It uses the same barrel as the Ion sniper mode of the GD-14 MWS while based on the frame of the GLS-110 sniper. It's charge fire mode can punch through light vehicles and disable larger vehicles. Due to its high power it can punch through body armor and can be an effective counter to Neo Nod Cyborg units.

* * *

Rorsch AMR

Caliber: 12.7x134mm sabot round

Magazine: single shot

Variants: Rorsch Mk2: up-scaled to 20mm for use by Commandos

Bio: Designed to punch through enemy vehicles with little effort, the Rorsch AMR is a powerful rifle that can deal death at a distance. It's maximum range with an incredibly skilled marksmen is over two miles with the Sabot round. First used during the Fifth Scrin War against Scrin heavy infantry, this became known as the "bug drill" as it would go through Scrin infantry like a hot knife through butter. With the rise of Neo Nod, the rifle was put to use in terms of dealing with the light attack buggies and missile bikes that the terrorists prefer to use in fast attacks. The only problem of the rifle is that the single shot capacity of the rifle gives it a slow rate of fire. To this end, GDI is developing a new variant with a 5 round magazine in order to make up for this. ( **Based on the Rorsch Mk-1 from Battlefield 4: Last Stand** )

* * *

GLS-130 Sniper rifle

Cailber: 14.5mm slug

Magazine: 10 rounds

Variants: GLS-130C: Commando version that fires 20mm rounds

GLS-130R: Ramjet version for more striking power

GLS-130L: Laser version of the rifle

Bio: Designed to be a lighter alternative to the earlier GLS-110, the GLS-130 was first fielded during the Sixth Scrin War. It uses a more rifle-like look, made of lightened titanium along with other strong composite metals. The weapon was first used by GDI Special Forces as it was clear the upgraded GLS-110 was more suited for use by the Commandos and was being used for taking out vehicles due to it having being a railgun. The rifle is heavily accurized to have to have the weapon hit a target from around the same distance as the GLS-110. It is also the first GDI rifle to use the newer Tri-strike rounds ( the GLS-110 was later modified to use the round as well) which allows the weapon to hit three targets at once. It can also have its barrel swapped out for one with a muzzle break to reduce recoil or a shorter barrel for urban enviromentsalong with different attachments due to it using mutiple rails for laser sights, tactical scopes and sights. (Based on the sniper used in concept art for Tiberium Wars and fully put into 3D by one James Bruner)

* * *

GSR-M1

Caliber: 40mm grenade

Magazine: 10 round drum

Bio: The Grenade Sniper Rifle Model 1 or GSR-M1 was first made during the war with Neo Nod as per a special request from GDI Special Forces to give their snipers a more destructive weapon system that could take out groups of enemies in one strike. The GSR fires multiple types of grenades from HE, EMP, Buckshot, APHE, Airburst, etc. Out of all GDI's grenade firing weapons, the GSR has the furthest range at over two miles due to the Apollo Smart Scope which can reach similar magnification as the Rorsch AMR. It uses an advanced fire control system that allows for night vision, thermal imagery, X-Ray vision, and Echo vision. Since its introduction, it has become popular with GDI Special Forces in terms of reaching out and dealing heavy firepower with great accuracy and has recently begun seeing service with Army and Marine sniper units. ( **Based on the Chinese Norinco LGS/QLU-11** )

* * *

M5 50 cal. Gatling Gun

Caliber 12.7x99mm BMG

Rate of Fire: 2,500 rpm

Magazine: 200 round belt (can be linked for more ammo)

Firing Modes: Full-Auto

Variants: M5ZC Gatling Gun: Four barreled 20mm version used by Zone Commandos

M5A1: Six barreled version for Zone Commandos and Heavy Troopers

M6/M6A1 Laser Gatling gun: Laser version of the weapon

Bio: The main HMG of GDI, it was based off of the old and legendary Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun. It's four barrels allow for cooling of the barrels after each shot and the barrels can be removed and replaced. While it wasn't useful before, due to GDI's soldiers all using power armor, they can be fired without a tripod. Known as the "Ripper", the M5 can easily be used to hold down defensive positions if the gunner has enough ammo. It can also be modified to be remote controlled from a safe position or automated with its own AI for fixed defenses. It's also used as the main MG for vehicles. It is also capable of being equipped with an energy shield to better protect the gunners as they advance through enemy fire.

* * *

FGM-200 Javelin OPGM

Warhead: 20 to 38 inches of Octagonal Composite Armor for anti-armor

Range: 5 mi (ground vehicles and air vehicles)

Bio: Designed for both Anti-tank and Anti-Aircraft roles, the FGM-200 is both able to fire missiles either unguided or guided. It can either fire a single missile that can take out enemy vehicles and aircraft or a cluster missile that can separate into 10 micro-missiles that can take out multiple aircraft or vehicles. It can also strike horizontally or from above striking the top of the tank. It was built first during the War with Neo Nod to counter swarms of Nod vehicles and later against Scrin drones. Rocket Troopers armed with this grouped into squads of 6 or have 3 per regular infantry squad with other weapons such as the GD-14, GD-15, GD-16, or GD-18 weapons. It's able to be reloaded by inserting the missile in the front of the tube.

* * *

M303 SHAW (Shoulder Assault Weapon)

Cailber: 40mm to 76mm

Firing Mode: single shot

Variants: M303A1: Has up to 9 40mm rockets

M303A2: Has up to 4 76mm rockets

Bio: Built to help support GDI soldiers advancing against enemy positons or to saturate enemy positions with multiple rockets, the M303 SHAW was made to act much like the US Army's M202 FLASH multishot rocket launcher from the mid 20th Century. Unlike its descendant, it can use HEAT rockets to take out vehicles or use specially loaded shells that can launch out of the launcher due to the magnetic rails inside the barrels, accelerating the rocket forward as its motor comes on after clearing the barrel, flying towards the target the soldier was aiming at. It can use either reflex sight, red dot, or the usual smart scope in order to help the soldier aim his shot. It was first used during the later clashes with Neo Nod prior to the Sixth Scrin War as in some battles Nod was fighting in areas such as buildings or thick jungles in which the fighting was brought to close quarters and where GDI's air support couldn't fire without causing casualties in most cases. The SHAW can use either HEAT rockets, incendiary rockets, or special canister shells that turn the rocket launcher into a shoulder mounted blunderbuss, able to blast apart infantry into bloody chunks. (Looks are based on the rocket launcher that GDI Commandos used in C&C4)

* * *

M96 LAW

Caliber: 76mm

Warhead: 10 inches of Octagonal Composite Armor

Range: 400 meters

Bio: Built to equip GDI soldiers with a lightweight AT weapon, the M96 was first made during the Fourth Scrin War in order to assist regular troops with large Scrin infantry swarms. Every GDI special ops soldier can carry 2 LAWs into combat to fire at enemy vehicles or against enemy emplacements. It can also use tear gas and incendiary rockets for improved anti-infantry use and can even use special EMP warheads that can disable vehicles. Based on the original weapon from the 1960s, the LAW was been able to pull its weight on the modern battlefield.

* * *

M30E10 Recoiless Rifle

Caliber: 84mm

Variants: M30E10A1: Increased in caliber to 120mm for Heavy Troopers

Bio: Made for heavy fire support and be used mainly by Heavy Troopers, the latest version of the famous Carl Gustav recoiless rifle is GDI's main wall buster weapon. It uses HEDP, HEAT, smoke, HE, Cluster, and Airburst rounds to tackle whatever mission it's used for. The RR uses advanced targeting systems to allow for accurate fire long distances and can compensate for ballistic drop. It can also be linked to the HUDs in the helmets of GDI soldiers. It was first used in Fourth Scrin War and was used to deal heavier Scrin infantry units and vehicles. (looks like the M3E1 RR and the M30E10A1 is a larger version of it)

* * *

M50 Flak Gun

Caliber: 30mm or 40mm

Firing mode: Semi-automatic

Magazine: 16 rounds for 30mm and 12 rounds for 40mm

Bio: Based on the Flak gun that was used by McFarland from the First Tiberium War, the weapon has proved to be an effective close quarters weapon. Its two barrels allows for duel blasts that can quickly help clear a room or a house when properly used by a experienced CQC specialist. It can also fire grenades as a secondary option to better clear out enemy emplacements and take out enemy units. It was first used during the skirmishes with the Neo Brotherhood prior to their escalation following the Sixth Scrin War. (Based on the Flak gun from Renegade X)

* * *

AA-24 Shotgun

Caliber: 12, 16, 24 gauge

Magazine: 30 magazine or 50 drum magazine

Rate of Fire: 900 rpm

Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Full-Auto

Bio: Designed for close combat and breaching through buildings, the AA-24 (also known as the Jackhammer) is a powerful weapon. As the fighting with Neo Nod resembled the guerrilla warfare of the First Three Tiberium Wars, GDI HIGHCOM ordered the deployment of a new line of firearms to allow for heavier firepower for GDI squad's. The AA-24 was able to mow down unarmored enemy units with ease using buckshot shells. It can also use special armor-piercing slug rounds to deal with armored infantry and is able to allow GDI troops to deal with Nod cyborgs and the new Terminator drones. It is used by the pointman in assaulting buildings and fighting room to room, making the soldier the main spearhead in the attacking force. GDI Commandos and the other Special Forces use this weapon effectively due to their Power Armor absorbing all of the recoil of the weapon, allowing them to use two of the weapon. (Based on the AA-12 shotgun)

* * *

Benelli M40 Shotgun

Caliber: 12, 16, 24 gauge

Magazine: 8 rounds in tubular magazine

M40 Tactical: Shorter barrled version of the M40

Bio: The main combat shotgun of GDI, the Benelli M40 was based on the M4 shotgun from the First Tiberium War. The semi-automatic shotgun was reliable and powerful, able to deal with any enemy infantry in close combat. It was equipped with picatinny rails to use different attachments for different missions. It is used by GDI soldiers for breaching enemy held buildings and used in offensive attacks on enemy positions. It is also used by GDI Colonial Defense Forces, Military Police, SWAT teams, and Combat Engineers. First used during the war with Neo Nod, it allowed for GDI troops to cut down enemy units with several soldiers using the weapon in focused fire.

* * *

M64 Grenade Launcher

Caliber: 40mm grenade

Magazine: 10 rounds

Bio: Based on the grenade launcher from the First Tiberium War, the M64 was mass produced prior to the Fourth Scrin War. Used by Grenader units and soldiers in GDI squads alongside the improved explosive homing disks that were first made in the Second Tiberium War, the weapon system provided effective in laying down effective supporting fire for offensive and defensive operations. It grenades, much like all GDI grenades and explosives from the 21st Century onward, has its own AI in the explosives and special maneuvering thrusters allowing them hit their targets when fired. The grenade launcher can also be equipped with a holographic sight for manual aiming and it able to link to the soldiers HUD in order to assist them in placing their shot effectively. It can use HE, HEDP, smoke, EMP, sonic, stun, airburst, and phosphorous grenades which allows the grenadiers to tackle different targets with different ammo. It can also use the new Pike III missile which can be used to attack light vehicles and low flying aircraft. ( **Based on the Grenade Launcher from Renegade X** )

* * *

Mk45 Grenade Launcher

Caliber: 40mm grenade

Rate of Fire: 350-400 rpm

Magazine: 60 round belt

Bio: Seeing the need for more heavy support weaponry for GDI soldiers during the Fourth Scrin War, the Mk45 was created and based on First Tiberium War grenade launchers. It can used on vehicles or from a tripod to fire grenades up to 1,800 yards away for effective range or up to 2,600 yards away for maximum range. It uses advanced fire control systems using laser range finding, night vision, thermal, X-ray, echo, and ballistic computers to effectively launch grenades at the target regardless of battlefield conditions. Like the M5 Gatling gun, it can also be modified to fired remotely or automated with its own AI for fixed defenses. ( **Based on the Mk 47 Striker Grenade Launcher** )

* * *

XM75 Counter Defilade Target Engagement System (CDTE)

Caliber: 25mm grenade

Magazine: 7 rounds

XM75A1: Increased to 30mm

Bio: Made to give GDI troops a hard hitting weapon, the XM75 CDTE is used by Grenader squads or sending down more grenades down range. While the 25mm grenade didn't have the same level of explosive force as the 40mm grenade, due to advances in miniaturizing electronics this allowed the grenade to have mainly explosive filling in the grenade with a very small portion being used for the guidance AI and other sensors and uses an improved explosive chemical in order to compensate for its size. It can use the same grenade types as the the M64 but can fire them at longer ranges. While some have criticized the weapon's lack of firepower compared to other grenade launchers, due to power armor for GDI troops which allows them to carry multiple weapons and plenty of ammunition on them, GDI troops don't have the problem that most critics see. It has proven itself in shootouts against Neo Nod infantry and light vehicles and even against Scrin infantry since its introduction in the early years against Neo Nod. ( **based on the XM25 CDTE** )

* * *

GD-20 40mm Railgun

Caliber: 40mm slug

Magazine: Single shot or belt fed (25mm version)

Variants: Multiple Rail Assault Weapon (MRAW): Combines four of the weapon to create one. Can fire each in concussion, two at a time or all four at once (inspired by Peptuck's MAWS weapon) G-Labs is testing a newer 5-barreled variant

GD-20A: 25mm auto-railgun, for hitting multiple targets and better utilized for taking on infantry.

Bio: The main weapon of the Zone Raiders, the GD-20 Railgun is able to punch through infantry and light vehicles without any difficulties. The rails inside the gun accurate the slug to hypersonic speeds which allows it massive striking power. It can charge and fire faster then its TW3 counterparts to where some believe its almost semi-automatic in terms of its fire rate. The MRAW can deal with infantry with single shots, punch through vehicles with two slugs at once, and can pierce through even light tanks with all four at once. It uses sensors that can link with the Zone Troopers HUD for accurate firing over long distances, even in some cases allowing for the best shots in Zone Trooper squads to snipe at their targets from hundreds of yards away and even to over 1,000 yards away. (Based on the Railgun used by Zone Troopers from Tiberium)

* * *

GD-23 Longbow Railgun

Cailber: 70mm slug

Magazine: 3 rounds

Bio: Designed as a heavy AMR for use by Zone Commandos, the GD-23 is designed to be a vehicle killer. Its heavy round can easily allow the weapon to punch through even the toughest of Neo Nods cyborgs or Scrin infantry. Due to the recoil of the round, only Zone Commando with their powerful exoskeleton can handle its power. Its linked up to the soldier's HUD, allowing the gun to very accurate at long ranges but is not as effective infantry at those ranges. It can use sabot rounds to punch through APCs, IFVs, and light tanks at long ranges while also being able to do damage to parts of even medium tanks, to KE or Kinetic Explosive rounds which can penetrate armor before exploding inside the vehicle, killing the crew. (based on the Longbow railgu used by Viking Venom armor units from the Rise of the Reds mod for C&C Generals)

* * *

GD-21 Personal Ion Cannon

Magazine: 5 shots

Variants: GD-21A: Larger, shoulder fired variant with more power.

Bio: Based off of the Ion cannon used by Sydney Mobius during the First Tiberium War, the GD-21 is one of the most powerful infantry weapons used by GDI. It's power is enough to disable most enemy vehicles and easily destroy any enemy infantry units even the strongest of Neo Nod's cyborg units. It can also fire a pulse that can more easily disable even the large Nod Avatars with a couple of shots or by dumping the full magazine into a single shot but will cause the weapon to take longer to charge back up. It was first used during the opening battle with the Neo Brotherhood after some in GDI had requested the old weapon be given a new lease on life as GDI was bringing back old weapons due to events in the Fifth Scrin War. (looks are based off of the Ion Cannon from Renegade X)

* * *

GD-22 Laser Cannon

Magazine: fusion plasma battery for 5 shots

Variants: GD-22S: Smaller version of the weapon for use as a shoulder mounted weapon system but uses the fusion Tiberium core of the suit to power up and supply the weapon with power

Bio: Designed as a powerful anti-vehicle weapon, the GD-22 is stated to be more powerful then the Third Tiberium War era laser cannons that Nod used for its Scorpion Tank. It comes equipped with a special smart scope that allows for 6x zoom allowing for the user to hit targets from over a mile away, even more so then fully linked up with a user's HUD. While limited by its magazine capacity, it can be connected to the user's power armor and use energy from the suit's fusion core in order to fire more shots with the weapon or to quickly recharge its battery and can get even more powerful if it used by a Commando when they use the Blue Tiberium core to boost their suit's performance. (looks based off of the railgun used by Zone Troopers in C&C4 but they glow green in the center and it is mounted on the shoulder with a holographic sight to aim the weapon)

* * *

GD-24 Coil cannon

Magazine: Fusion Ion battery pack

Bio: Designed to give non-mutants the capability to fire powerful lighting bolts or concentrated blasts, the GD-24 is an effective weapon system. During the wars with the Scrin, it had been common knowledge that electricity had proven be effective against the insectoid robots. Therefore, GDI had set up a special group in G-labs in order to test out other new technologies that could be used for weapons in order to deal with any new enemies or to deal with their usual enemies. The GD-24 uses a powerful battery pack that creates the electricity and can produce power that can fry their targets at full power along with disabling enemy weapons, energy shields, and vehicles. While it can use a powerful battery that can produced the electric bolts, it can also be powered by the fusion Tiberium cores of the Mk 3 ICS, Mk V Zone Armor, and the M400 Power Armor. (Looks are based on the railgun weapon that the USA Stormtroopers from C&C Generals: Operation Firestorm Mod)

* * *

GD-25 Particle cannon

Magazine: Particle accelerator battery

Variant: GD-25M: Version used by mechs like the Wolverine and Titans

Bio: Designed to be used as an alternative to the GD-22 and GD-21, the GD-25 shoots particles at light speed to blast through enemy vehicles. First deployed during the later years of the Fifth Scrin War, it was able to punch through Neo Nod tanks and badly damage any part of their mechs. Due in large part to the particle accelerator, the weapon as much more ammo in it then any other of GDI's anti-vehicle energy weapons. The weapon is able to fire as either a straight beam that can punch or cut through armor until its needs to recharge or can be fired as a single blast that can even blast open tanks. It is lighter and easier to handle then the GD-22, and is used by mech units to assist in taking out enemy units. (Looks are based on the Particle cannon from X-COM Enemy Unknown with the infantry version having a side grip to better handle the weapon along with a holographic sight)

* * *

GD-26 Chaingun

Cailber: 20mm and Ion Cannon or grenade launcher

Magazine: 600 round rear mounted ammo box or large fusion plasma battery for nearly 5,000 bolts along with being hooked up to the power armor

Variants: GD-26L: Laser version of the chaingun

Rate of Fire: 1,200 rounds per minute (regular version) or 2,000 rpm (laser version)

Bio: The heaviest infantry support weapon used by GDI forces, the GD-26 is able to crew through light vehicles and infantry like a hot knife through butter in either version of the weapon system. While slower firing then the M5/M6 Gatling guns, its heavier rounds more than make up for it in terms of striking power. Based off of the old chaingun used by Zone Defenders from the Ascension Conflict (think the version we saw from the C&C4 concept art for the Zone Enforcer), it uses lighter metals which helps the Zone Troopers and Commandos using the weapon to not be as weighed down and carry more ammo. The additional ion cannon or and grenade launcher can help the soldier deal with heavy units or groups of enemies depending on the secondary weapon and the mission. It can also be attached with the same energy shield for better protecting the gunner.

* * *

GD-19 Sonic rifle

Variants: GD-19C: Carbine version used by Commandos and InOps agents for missions

Bio: The main weapon used by ZOCOM's famed Zone Raiders, the GD-19 is used to produce powerful sonic blasts that can kill any human in combat. Resembling the sonic gun used by Zone Raiders during the Third Tiberium War with improved power and longer range. The gun can be adjusted to either firing a continuous blast of sound or fire off a large burst of sound can be blasted at a group of enemies. It could also adjust the frequency of the sonic blasts to other high enough to burst eardrums and cause brain damage to low enough to rip apart organs inside people's bodies. It can also be configured to a rifle form as well with attachable stocks and and a foregrip. This latest version of the sonic gun was first deployed during the Fourth Scrin War. Its also used by other GDI units such as the Commandos and InOps agents in terms of disabling enemy targets when on capture missions.

* * *

GD-13 Nighthawk Pistol

Caliber: 50 cal

Magazine: 8 rounds

Bio: The main pistol used by GDI, the GD-13 Nighthawk is based on the first version built during TW3. In order to compensate for the round's recoil, the gun as built in suppressors in order to drop the recoil to allow for accurate fire. It uses picatinny rails for different attachments in order to improve the shooter's accuracy. It can use not only armor-piercing high explosive rounds in order to deal with enemy infantry units and special remote detonation rounds that the GDI soldier can activate via voice activation or by pressing a button on the pistol. It was first used by GDI prior to the Fourth Scrin War and has been upgraded with lighter and stronger materials in order to reduce the weight of the weapon. (Based on a combination of the Desert Eagle and the Titanfall RE-45 Autopistol)

* * *

GD-22 Laser pistol

Magazine: Fusion ion cells

Firing modes: Beam, burst, cannon, burst, stun

Bio: Built along the same line as the the GD-15 laser repeater/rifle, the GD-22 laser pistol was made to serve as another sidearm for GDI troopers. It is GDI's counter to Nod's standard laser pistol. First used during the War with Neo Nod, It's energy cells are able to fire up to 500 bolts before needing to replace the cell. It also has picatinny rails for different attachments in order to improve the shooter's accuracy. This weapon was first used by InOps operatives and GDI Commandos, where they were able to cut through Nod infantry with ease and when concentrated on particular spots could deal heavy damage to Nod Terminator drones and Cyborgs. (Based on the Titanfall Smart gun in terms of looks)

* * *

M300 Combat Armor

Variants: M300H: Designed for Heavy Troopers with stronger shields, stronger exoskeleton for heavier weapons (Based on Heavy Trooper armor from Tiberium)

Bio: The standard armor for GDI combat troops, the M300 was based on the design of RAID troopers from the Third Tiberium War. It uses advanced electronics for communications, sensors, and can use different visors depending on the situation such as X-ray, Thermal, Echo, and night vision. The built in exoskeleton can allow GDI troopers to lift three times their weight which helps in close combat which them helped them fighting Scrin infantry. They also use personal energy shields which can take several dozen rounds from bullets and slugs, and several shots from focused laser and plasma weaponry. It's made of the same reinforced titanium A25 and lightened composite armor that GDI vehicles are built with combined with a special crystalline outer layer that can be used to lessen the damage from laser or plasma based weaponry. It also has a slot for GDI soldiers to use EVA AI or actual AI to place in their helmets which can connect to their neural implants. It also uses GDI's special BCS (Battle Command System) in order to position troops where they are needed and what troopers are needed for what enemy unit. It can also be equipped with composite armor plates that can be attached to the armor. (Based on rifleman armor from Tiberium)

* * *

M400 Combat Armor

Bio: Heavliy upgraded version of the Third Tiberium War Commando armor, the M400 is used by GDI Special Forces units outside of the Commando branch. The energy shield is stronger then the M300 line of combat armor, allowing it to take even more damage prior to their depletion. It also uses the same armor as the M400 with lighter armor, improved exoskeleton, and an liquid crystalline layer for better reaction times and reflexes for the soldiers. It's able to allow the soldier to lift between 800-1000 pounds and comes equipped with improved electronics for communication. It also uses a cloaking device or camouflage device to allow the wearer to sneak into enemy areas without being seen easily or at all. It also as built in fusion claws or fist daggers (a ten inch blade comes out of the gauntlet of armor suits) or tackling close combat situations. It can also be equipped with composite armor plates that can be attached to the armor and use the same over-the-shoulder MLRS that the Commandos use.

* * *

Mk 5 Zone Armor

Variants: Mk 5D: Version used by Zone Defenders with stronger shielding and tougher armor along with shoulder mounted MLRS on both shoulders

Bio: The latest variant of Zone Armor built by G-Labs, the Mk 5 armor is able to further make Zone Troopers into walking battle tanks. It has built in fist daggers that allows for close combat situations. It has several times the power of TW3 era Zone Trooper armor, allowing it to overpower Nod Cyborg's and Scrin infantry in CQC. It also has a built-in jet-pack that is able to propel the ZT forward at high speeds and uses maneuvering thrusters for faster movement in the air. It can also be equipped with an ammo pack for carrying a few hundred 40mm slugs for use with the railgun. (Based on the Zone Trooper armor from Tiberium)

* * *

Mk 5 Zone Raider Armor

Bio: A heavily upgraded version of the TW3 era armor, the Mk 5 ZR armor is more durable then the previous armor with still having enough flexibility for the user. It uses a more powerful jetpack for extended flight and their wings allow for impressive maneuverability when dodging enemy fire. It is also equipped with two rocket launchers on their back that can fire off 4 four missiles at once. The missiles can be either single missiles or cluster missiles with 5 per missile for taking out multiple targets on the ground or in the air. It can also be used effectively in space combat as Raiders sonic weaponry can reek havoc on ship crews based on the frequency or their weapons. Their wings can also extend and retract depending on whether or not the Raider needs to go faster or become more maneuverable in flight. (Based on the TW3 Zone Raider with a bit more slimmer look with more armor on the more protected areas of the suit)

* * *

Mk 3 Integrated Combat Suit

Mk 3Z: More powerful version built for Zone Commandos for all three different various groups of Commandos.

Bio: Based on the armor design for RAID commandos from the Third Tiberium War, the Mk 3 ICS is the standard armor used by all GDI commandos with different variants for regular, Legionary, and Centurion commandos. It is able to increase a soldier's running speed to 40 mph easily with some personal suits being upgraded to go at up 50 mph. It has the strongest shields for GDI soldiers, able to take heavy fire for one minute until it depletes. It also is optimized for both the best protection while also having incredible flexibility for GDI's most elite units. It also uses a built in jetpack and uses a boosted form that covers the suit in a Blue glow due to the Blue Tiberium core inside the suit. The Zone Commando Armor is basically a fusion of the ICS with TW3 era Zone Commando armor with a more smoothed out look to it. The armor worn by Zone Commandos has the most strength out of all of the armor in GDI, easily able to boost the user too lift over a ton of weight. It also uses either a single barrel, double barrel, or quad barrel version of the original's over-the-shoulder MLRS for engaging enemy ground vehicles and aircraft along with whatever weapon the various Commandos use in battle. (Based on the ICS from Tiberium)

* * *

 **Another one done. Damn this took a while...**

 **Anyway next up is the final one, the military branches of GDI. See you then!**

 **Update (1/11/18): Added the Rorsch AMR.**

 **Update (1/20/18): Added new variants for the Rorsch AMR and GD-16 Assault Rifle as well as the M96 LAW.**

 **Update (1/30/18): Added new variants for the Mk 5 Zone Armor and Mk 3 Integrated Combat Suit along with adding to the M400 Combat Armor.**

 **Update (2/11/18): Added new variant for GD-18 SMG and GD-15 Laser Rifle.**

 **Update (4/9/18): Added the GSR-M1, XM75A1, and GD-15OICW.**

 **Update (5/5/18): Added the Personal Ion Cannon and the Laser Cannon.**

 **Update (5/6/18): Added the GDM-22 LMG, the GD-16MS, and the M50 Flak gun.**

 **Update (5/11/18): Added the GLS-130 sniper rifle and the Longbow railgun.**

 **Update (5/19/18): Added the M303 SHAW, M6/M6A1 Laser Gatling gun, and the GLS-130L sniper rifle.**

 **Update (5/21/18): Added the GD-24 coil cannon.**

 **Update (5/27/18): Added the GD-25 Particle cannon and the GD-26 Chaingun.**


	5. Chapter 5: Military Branches

**Now you've seen the weapons used by GDI, now on to the groups and units of the Initiative itself.**

* * *

GDI Army

Bio: The main force of the Initiative's military, the Army numbers the largest compared to the other branches. Every soldier in the army is well trained and equipped to meet whatever enemy force it comes across. Universal conscription is a standard practice in GDI due to the large scale wars they've fought against the different incarnations of Nod and the Scrin. It numbers between 100 million and 150 million normally with the force growing to 600 million in total. Its the main force used during planetary invasions alongside the GDI Marine Corps. It's main doctrines are focused armored biltzkrieg strikes, elastic defense and offence, and overwhelming firepower. Standard ages are between 18 to 25 years old with every soldier receiving 12 weeks of training on different planets in order to have them sufficient to fight in different environments. All of the soldiers are professionals or volunteers, allowing them a qualitative edge over Neo Nod troops in combat with even the conscript receiving excellent training in order to make them effective in combat. They also have recruited Tiberium Mutants for their unique abilities in telekinesis, telepathy, and elemental control in order to boost their overall effectiveness.

* * *

GDI Navy

Bio: Following the build up and improvement of the Navy during the Scrin Wars, it is now a formidable force in combat. With over 60 million serving on 10,000 ships in both combat and support role, it the sword and shield of GDI as much as the Legionary and Centurion Commandos. All of its shield generators are based around the Firestorm Barriers first used by GDI during the Second Tiberium War, allowing the ships withstand enemy fire before they're strong hulls can take any damage. The Navy has its own air wings aboard the carriers and other ships that can carry fighters into battle with a similar doctrine as the US Navy with a focus on Carrier combat, with focus on wolfpack attacks with frigates and destroyers as well as armored fist like attacks with Battleships leading the charge into battle to blast through enemy formations. This also extends to the terrestrial naval forces which are the smallest force in GDI with dozens of Fusion Submarines armed with dozens of high end nuclear missiles.

* * *

GDI Air Force

Bio: The Air Force serves to provide defense and air superiority over GDI held planets. It has hundreds of fighter and bomber groups on standby that can scramble in 15 minutes to challenge any enemy spacecraft that enter atmosphere. They use similar tactics as past Air Forces in terms of attack and defense, using ground based radar and AWACS aircraft and drones in order to guide airplanes efficiently to their targets for interception missions and offensive actions. They focus on dogfighting maneuvers and combat in order to help prepare pilots against large numbers of Scrin drones and Nod fighters which usually use ambush tactics and overwhelming numbers against the pilots. They also have access to the same transport craft in order to help move their planes around when needed. The Air Force also employs its own ground troops in order to protect their airbases which are equipped with advanced sensors in order to make sure to prevent enemy sabotage attacks.

* * *

GDI Marine Corps

Bio: Based on the organization and legacy of the United States Marine Corps, the GDI Marine Corps serve as the first ones into combat for the Navy along with its main security force on-board ships. Training in the Corps is based on the USMC, but is longer by three weeks i order to further refine the Marines skills. Every Marine knows how to shoot their firearms, drive vehicles, fight hand to hand, etc, etc. Currently, the force numbers 50 million on both ships and on the ground. Among the regualr Marines, there are also courses for Marine Scout Snipers, Marine Force Recon, and the Marine Raiders which are their contribution to GDI Special Forces. They also have access to their own air arm, their pilot known for aggressive maneuvers and hardened fighting spirit.

* * *

GDI Airborne

Bio: Prepared into jump into combat at first notice, the GDI Airborne Divisions are well trained to operate behind enemy lines and to slug it out with any enemy that comes their way. In total there's 20 Airborne Divisions with each being descended from the Airborne Divisions of the past such as the 101st and 82nd Airborne from the US for example. During the Scrin Wars, they have suffered heavy casualties during delaying actions during massive Scrin pushes that overwhelmed GDI defenses. This gave them a reputation of being battle-hardened warriors much like their ancestors from Great World War II. They undergo HALO and orbital drop training for several weeks until they become professionals at it as well as survival skills in order operate effectively during long missions.

* * *

GDI Spec Ops

Bio: Created to expand the number of Special Forces units in GDI, Spec Ops includes several new additions to the force. They include Army Rangers, which are the first units to be deployed into action for assaulting enemy planets or for covert actions behind enemy lines. Their mottos are Sua Sponte (Of there own accord) and "Rangers Lead the Way", stating their first deployment status. Another is Navy Special Operatives or NAVSPEC Ops, which act similar to the US Navy SEALs in terms of actions. They're deployed to stop enemy hijacking of civilian ships, secret ops missions to eliminate certain targets and sabotage enemy units and emplacements. There are around 100,000 special operations troops in service in GDI, ready to be deployed into combat whenever possible.

* * *

GDI Commando Forces

Bio: The most elite branch in GDI in terms of quality, the Commandos have been the Initiative's best soldiers for decades since the First Tiberium war. The death toll among the Commando's training has dropped to less then 10% due to medical advances and the graduation rate had increased to between 8-10%, allowing for thousands of Commandos on hand for GDI with each being "living weapons". During the Fourth Scrin War, as newer Scrin units were beginning to push GDI back across the different systems, HIGHCOM had ordered a new super-soldier project in order to increase combat effectiveness known as the Centurion Project. Several candidates were chosen from both the most skilled Commandos in the force and from war orphans that were recruited into the program due to their desire for revenge against the Scrin. They underwent even harsher training prior to them receiving augmentations that increased all of their abilities to higher levels then was physically possible along with receiving the most powerful Tiberium Mutants in GDI. The Centurion Project had successfully proved itself with them being capable to fight off larger numbers of Scrin units and later became the bane of Nod's Cyborg Commandos which forced Neo Nod to improve their cyborgs with stronger limbs in orde to match up to them. During the Fifth Scrin War, another project, Project Legionary was formed in order to create a middle ground between normal and Centurion Commandos which further increased the branch's effectiveness. In order to make sure that all three groups could work together in the field, they would train together, eat together, and fight side by side to build up a sense of comradeship. Currently There are 20,000 Commandos of all types in service with one tenth being Centurions.

* * *

GDI Intelligence Operations (InOps)

Bio: GDI's main intelligence service since its formation, InOps in recent years has been pulling itself out of the sigma of disappointment that it gained during the first three Tiberium Wars. Due to Kane's influence and seeming ability of planning several steps ahead of GDI, InOps had taken several blows to its pride due to Nod's seeming mastery of deception during the wars. Following the end of the Ascension Conflict, InOps began to expand its resources and improve the quality of its agents in order to finally climb not of it's sigma of failure. During the Scrin Wars, InOps and their AI units were able to break Scrin encryption signals which allowed GDI units to better react to Scrin fleet movements allowing them to get their forces assembled in the places they need to be in. When Neo Nod rose up in years between the Scrin Wars, InOps was able to match Nod's own intelligence gathering allowing GDI to gain an advantage in slowing down enemy counterattacks and sudden strikes.

* * *

Zone Command (ZOCOM)

Bio: The main force deployed by GDI when dealing with any Tiberium infected areas on various planets. They normally equip their units with improved senors in order to detect invisible enemies in the area and specialized armor suits for better protection against Tiberium infection. Its most elite unit are RAID (Rapid Assault and Intercept Deployment) infantry and Commandos which are the first units to be deployed into Tiberium zones. This as caused them to fight not only the Scrin but any wildlife that has been infected by the crystal. They also use sonic weapons to not only destroy Tiberium deposits but are still effective against the Scrin in combat. Their Orcas and Typhoons are equipped with improved senors to detect invisible enemies easier then most.

* * *

Steel Talons

Bio: The most elite of GDI's armored units, the Steel Talons were designed to use the best tech available to GDI in order to combat which ever opponents they would face. They are the largest user of mechs in GDI, ranging from the Wolverine and Stryker, to the more modern Titans used in large numbers since the Sixith Scrin War. They focus on Blitzkrieg tactics, overwhelming enemy defenses and attacking forces with fast and hard hitting attacks. They also use large walkers such as the Mastodon and Fenris in order to intimidate and blast through enemy strongholds and crush units with their sheer mass and firepower. All engineers in the Steel Talons are Combat Engineers which allows them to stand their ground against enemy units when attacked due to both using weapons such as the GD-18 SMG to hold their grounds.

* * *

 **Okay, so I think this is it in terms of stuff for my upgraded version of GDI.**

 **This is the second thing I've been able to finish in the grand scheme of things after the Gallian weapon list.**

 **Anyway, if you've been following me recently I've already been able to post the introduction chapter for my C &C/Halo crossover, Flight of the Twin Eagles. So expect these weapons and groups in that story and any others I may end up making. **

**Well that should be it, this is Blazblade signing off!**

 **Update (1/12/18): Added the Steel Talons and ZOCOM into the list.**

 **Update (1/30/18): Added the GDI Marine Corps.**


End file.
